Neko to inu no yōna - 3
by I.S.L.Supporter
Summary: Ellos ya eran muy felices, en Los Ángeles, sin embargo algo los obligaría a viajar a Nueva York y luego estaría cerca de destruir su felicidad.
1. Volver a Nueva York

**Ese 19 de Octubre en Los Ángeles comenzó bastante frío, pero a nadie le molestó. NI siquiera a cierta Gata que vivía con un Perro en el "Loto Amarillo" pero en ese momento paseaba con él y uno de sus hijos por el Barrio Chino de esa ciudad.  
Aunque incluso llovía, para la Gata llamada Mittens días como ese eran ahora los mejores para caminar por ese barrio, pues le hacían recordar a aquél en el cual ella y el Perro habían hecho el amor, teniendo pocos meses después tres nuevos hijos de su esposo.  
Gino en esta ocasión los acompañaba, si bien la mayor parte del día buscaba estar junto a Yuan Li. Los otros hijos de Mittens y Bolt estaban en el "Loto Amarillo".  
En cuanto a ellos, practicaban alguno que otro ejercicio cada tres o cuatro días, de defensa o ataque. Cuando ella dio a luz a los tres Perritos (una, uno y uno, White Star, White Sword y White Warrior) todos en la Casa de Huéspedes celebraron con los felices padres el acontecimiento, colgando además cintas amarillas de pared a pared en cada sala y habitación, con palabras -también frases- de buenos deseos para los recién nacidos.  
Mittens y Bolt en esa etapa se dedicaron únicamente a pasar los días en familia y con los nuevos bebés. Ella permanecía recostada casi las veinticuatro horas para amamantarlos y el Perro le llevaba comida.  
Snowy y Gino iban por el Barrio Chino ocasionalmente -el Perrito para estar con su adorada Yuan Li-, y Bolt seguía practicando diariamente. Así transcurrieron para ellos otras pacíficas cinco semanas.  
Eran en esa parte de Los Ángeles más que héroes; tan merecedores de honor y respeto como Shang-Po, Tsé-Kiang o uno de los Gatos Samurais.**

 **No habían pasado dos días de la derrota del Kitsune Uragano y sus Perros, que Gino volvió a querer estar junto a Yuan Li. Ya había aprendido suficientes palabras en Chino como para preguntar y responder unas treinta cosas distintas, pero aún faltaba la más importante para él.** **  
** **La buscaba por su cuenta en cada libro y revista bilingüe que encontraba en el "Loto Amarillo", pero sin éxito… Y si además debia hacérselo saber a los padres de ella en ese mismo idioma, todo le parecía diez veces más difícil.**  
 **Mientras tanto, también había empezado a asistir cada dos días al Templo Shé hé Lǎohǔ, para sus primeras lecciones de Long Quan (Chang era su Maestro en ese estilo). Si bien el Perrito lo había elegido por sí mismo, no faltaron las recomendaciones por parte de Shang-Po y otros Birmanos, pues la piedra arrojada por Gino directamente hacia Shimizu fue un factor importante; la buena puntería para arrojar armas era una de las características principales, en el Combate del Dragón.**  
 **No muchas semanas después sin embargo, por algo ocurrido en Nueva York, Hatsumi empezaría a enseñarle personalmente otro método de lucha, en el más absoluto secreto y reemplazando a Chang.**

 **Una tarde en la cual Yuan Li y su familia habían acabado el almuerzo, donde él como casi diariamente había sido invitado, la joven Birmana pidió permiso para retirarse con el Perrito y esto fue lo que pasó.** **  
** **"¿Comiste quién? -le preguntó él. -Digo, ¿Bien?" -Se había equivocado en una sola letra.**  
 **Ella asintió; sus ojos entraban por los de Gino como agua en una bahía tranquila, y el Perrito ya no pudo esperar para saber cómo decir en Chino la tan ansiada frase.**  
 **"Yuan Li, te sientes bien cuando estás conmigo, ¿no?"**  
 **"Sí, Gino". -Le respondió ella cuando pudo terminar de traducir mentalmente.**  
 **"Yo a tu lado me siento muy bien; pero ya no me alcanza, Yuan Li. No me alcanza con pasar contigo los ratos en que tus padres te dejan libre o cuando ellos me invitan a comer. Yo… Quisiera estar junto a ti todo el día".**  
 **Ella lo miró con una expresión extraña aunque sus ojos parecían sonreir.**  
 **"¿Quieres decir que… Realmente?"**  
 **"Sí, yo te amo, Yuan Li. Y quería decírtelo mucho antes, sólo que en tu propio idioma, lo mismo que a tus padres"**  
 **La Gata esta vez no pudo entender toda la frase que el Perrito había dicho en inglés. Sin embargo…**  
 **"Yo también, Gino. Esas palabras sí las entiendo, por todas las veces que pude oirlas en las películas de ustedes".**  
 **El emocionado Perrito sólo pudo mirarla en silencio y -sentado aún frente a ella- abrazarla para besar sus labios.  
El día anterior al inicio de su entrenamiento especial con Masaaki Hatsumi, ella y él hablaron del difícil asunto… Pues, igual que como había ocurrido con Mittens y Bolt, no iban a poder verse al menos por cinco días.**  
 **"Pero me gustaría que alguien del Templo también te entrenara, mi florcita oriental…"**  
 **"Lo sé, mi Perrito, Pero no te preocupes. Sólo entrénate bien, allá… Quiero que lo hagas por nuestros hijos".**  
 **"¿Nuestros hijos…?" -Dudó él un momento.**  
 **"Los que un día voy a tener de ti, Gino. Ve allá y procura aprender mucho, con Hatsumi",**  
 **Se abrazaron y besaron echados en el piso, en un corredor del "Loto Amarillo", como despedida.**

 **Penny salió del estudio cinematográfico donde tantas películas había protagonizado junto a Bolt. Estaba triste, pero no le quedaba otra opción sino terminar las pocas escenas que le faltaba hacer de la más reciente.** **  
** **Tomó entonces, en ese estado de ánimo una vez más, el ómnibus hacia su casa cerca de la Columbus Transcontinental y el canal que atravesaba por debajo la Autopista Santa Mónica.**

 **Chomp dejó atrás la esquina de Alpine Street y Alameda Norte donde tenía su casa; tras cruzar ésta última calle, ya se encontraba en el Barrio Chino, su lugar favorito en Los Ángeles.** **  
** **Allí siempre había algo nuevo e interesante para ver, pero esa vez el Scottish Terrier encontraría algo mucho mejor, lo cual ocurriría del siguiente modo.**  
 **Ella estaba a pocas cuadras del Templo, comiendo de un plato que le habian dado de un restaurante oriental; tenía pelo largo, casi todo blanco, y se encontraba de visita en el Barrio.**  
 **Era una Turkish del Lago Van, llamada Selima; una Gata bastante joven, pues aún no había llegado a cumplir cuatro años.**  
 **"Uy uy uy… -pensó Chomp apenas la vio. -Estoy viendo a una Gata, ¿verdad? …Tiene que ser una Gata, porque en ese caso es increíblemente hermosa".**  
 **El Perro se acercó a ella con cuidado de no asustarla o incomodarla mientras Selima comía.**  
 **La Turkish lo vio sentado a un metro y, comprendiendo que sus intenciones no eran para nada hostiles, le hizo un breve gesto invitándolo a acercarse.**  
 **"¿Tienes hambre, quieres un poco? (¡No puedo creerlo, es un Scottish Terrier!)"**  
 **"No, gracias, puedes comer todo lo que te dieron -concedió amablemente. -(¡Sí, era una Gata!) …Quiero presentarme. Mi nombre es Chomp. ¿Puedo preguntarte el tuyo?"**  
 **"¡Por supuesto! -respondió sonriendo ella al ver que era tan educado. -Yo soy Selima, y andaba de visita por el Barrio Chino. ¿Tú vives por aquí? (¡Qué apuesto y cortés, me encantaaaa!)"**  
 **"No, en Alameda Norte y Alpine Street; una casa mediana, con rejas negras en las ventanas (¡Quiso saber dónde vivía! ¡Debe querer ir a visitarme!)"**  
 **"No me digas… ¡Yo estoy hace casi una semana a dos casas de la tuya! ¡Qué raro, no habernos encontrado antes! (No puedo creerlo… ¡Está muy cerca de donde vivo!)"**  
 **"Bueno, pues desde ahora… Si quieres, por supuesto…" -Arriesgó el Perro.**  
 **"No hay problema, Chomp. ¿Cuándo puedo ir a conocer tu casa? (¡Por favor, que sea pronto!)"**  
 **"Cada vez que tengas ganas… (¡Oooooh! ¡Quiere estar conmigo en mi casa! ¡No puedo creer esta suerte, de golpe!)"**  
 **"Bueno, después del mediodía estoy allá. Ahora quiero explicarte por qué dije todo esto. Hace casi dos años participé en una exposición de Perros y Gatos y desde que vi a los Scottish Terriers quise casarme con uno de ellos. Contigo, Chomp, tengo por fin la oportunidad. ¿Nos vemos en cuarenta minutos?"**  
 **El Perro sintió como si su corazón hubiera dado un salto hacia el cielo y bajara luego lentamente para volver a entrar en él.**

 **Kutkai y Liang -los padres de Kenpai, Mei Xiu y Yuan Li-. al igual que otros huéspedes como Cheng Ji, uno de los heridos en el ataque de Kenzaburo, no tardaron en regresar al "Loto Amarillo" tras la derrota de Uragano.**

 **Jumper y Maybelline -el Pomerania y la Cornish Rex que vivían en North Spring Street cerca de la Santa Ana- disfrutaban todos los dias el sueño realizado de tener dos hijos casi recién nacidos, Dalia y Summer,** **  
** **No muy lejos del mencionado grupo familiar, en North Main Street, el Beagle Olliver y la Gata Persa Jessica experimentaban lo mismo desde que ella había tenido a Jasmine, Woody y Rocky. Al igual que Jumper y su esposa, se dejaban ver en la calle lo menos posible; mucho menos yendo juntos.**  
 **"Sí, Uragano se fue para siempre -decía a veces Maybelline. -Pero durante un tiempo va a ser mejor si no ven que estamos casados".**  
 **En los dos casos, todos estaban de acuerdo.**

 **Charlotte, Edward, Nancy, Rhino y Thelma seguían viviendo en el Templo Shé hé Lǎohǔ.** **  
** **Los dos primeros, la pareja de Palomas, aún ayudaba a los Birmanos sobrevolando cada dos horas las calles cercanas al Barrio Chino.**  
 **Nancy a veces acompañaba a su hermano mientras su Hamster se quedaba con Charlotte cuidando a sus hijos y a los de la otra Paloma. Jennifer, Lucy, Canela, Pequeño Bolt, Cappucino y Jingles se turnaban para atender a las tres hijas (Kip, Spring, Gina) que habían nacido junto con Boy, Ken y Chi. Estando Mittens ocupada con sus propios Perritos recién nacidos, una Gata del Barrio Chino se encargaba ahora de amamantar a los seis de la Paloma y Rhino.**  
 **En otro lugar del Templo por último, dispuesto para esos menesteres, Thelma estaba encantada de poder seguir dándole su leche a las nueve Ratitas huérfanas a quienes había encontrado unos días antes.**

 **En su habitación del Templo, Shang-Po comentaba con los Siete Guerreros (en otro capítulo explico porqué seguían teniendo ese nombre) los acontecimientos más recientes.** **  
** **"Según la última actualización de noticias -comenzó Nobunaga-, las víctimas en Nueva York son ahora 117; 271 en Italia, 398 en Japón, 223 en Francia, 121 en Tailandia, 238 en China y 209 en Canadá".**  
 **"Muy bien, Nobunaga… Aunque en este caso esa palabra no corresponda. Porque además, casi me había olvidado de las pobres Gatas Canadienses, las cuales sólo fueron asesinadas por haber nacido en el mismo país que Patches, la de British Columbia. Pero en fin, si no lo soportan los Kitsunes, desde ahora será peor para ellos. Estoy promoviendo por todos los lugares posibles del mundo las relaciones tan odiadas como despreciadas por nuestros enemigos; y principalmente en esos siete países".**  
 **"Muy bien pensado -lo elogió Shinkuro. -Pero mientras tanto, ¿Qué haremos con el Kitsune de Nueva York?"**  
 **"Tenemos que ir y acabar con él lo más pronto posible". -Exigió, casi, Musashi.**  
 **"Lo sé, pero antes prefiero mandar a Li-Kuei, ya que la Señorita Mittens aún estará cuidando a sus Perritos nacidos hace pocos días y por un tiempo no volverá al Templo para terminar su entrenamiento".**  
 **Tras estas palabras de Shang-Po, quedó resuelto y aceptado que el Maestro de Mittens fuera a investigar en Nueva York, si bien con muchas precauciones**  
 **Con respecto al gran plan del Birmano, no tardaron en aparecer -y cada vez en mayor número- los más variados casos de amistades, enamoramientos y adopciones en todo el mundo. Es decir, aunque venían produciéndose mucho antes, a partir de ese día se multiplicaron al menos por mil.**  
 **Extrañamente, los ejemplos de adopciones tuvieron su disparador en una Leona Africana, quien sin sospechar siquiera la existencia de Shang-Po, tomó bajo su protección siete Antílopes casi recién nacidos.**  
 **Menos de un año después, lo que los humanos pudieron ver fue una especie de gran competencia a escala mundial entre Perras, Gatas y otras madres de las más variadas especies, como para demostrar unas y otras a cuántos bebés de distintos Animales podían amamantar… El aspecto maternal del Birmano marchaba increíblemente bien.**  
 **El de las amistades, que en algunos casos se convertían en enamoramientos, también iba a la perfección; ni todos los Inus junto a los Kitsunes atacando al mismo tiempo, conseguirían frenar semejante ola.**  
 **Li-Kuei encontró la forma de hacer que lo enviaran en avión "como encargo especial" y en menos de diez horas llegó a Nueva York. Unos Birmanos de esa ciudad lo llevaron a su Templo neoyorquino y allí el Gran Birmano Pou Miang lo puso al tanto de todo lo ocurrido tras la llegada de Akuma.**

 **El Kitsune Akuma tenía su casa en pleno Barrio Chino de Nueva York. Había llegado con sus Inus a fines de Julio, pero sólo en Octubre él y sus Perros Ninjas pudieron comenzar sus matanzas (los Perros Ninjas de la primera etapa habian sido eliminados por los Gatos del Templo neoyorquino).** **  
** **Su armadura era roja, amarilla y negra; en el casco rojo y negro se advertían enseguida dos largos cuernos de éste último color y verticales.**  
 **Akuma dominaba los tres estilos practicados en el Templo dirigido por Shang-Po y, además, el Kyusho Jitsu, arte en la cual muy pocos Gatos podían superarlo; tal vez Masaaki o Hatsumi.**  
 **El Kitsune salió con todo su atuendo de combate y en pleno dia, tal como habia decidido hacer desde su llegada mientras sus Inus lo hacían amparados en las sombras nocturnas.**  
 **Akuma sólo los respetaba porque trabajaban siguiendo sus órdenes, pero en realidad tenía un completo desprecio por los Ninjas, que "andan todo el tiempo escondiéndose". Akuma en cambio dejaba que lo vieran; lo quería, además.**  
 **Caminó entonces hacia el norte por la 4ta Avenida mientras todos lo acompañaban mirándolo extrañados y algunos también iban tras él.**  
 **Pero él, sin prestarles mucha atención, continuó atravesando Flatiron, Nomad y Theater District hasta llegar al Central Park; a esta altura habían ido con él, o siguiéndolo, casi cincuenta personas.**  
 **De pronto Akuma y algunos neoyorquinos escucharon unos maulliditos: casi al pie del árbol más cercano, dos Gatitos de pocas semanas llamaban a la madre. Ella respondió minutos después, volviendo de un lugar donde había ido a tomar agua… El Kitsune fue rápidamente hacia ella y desenvainó su Katana. Ante los gritos y exclamaciones de los presentes, la cabeza de una Gata rodó hasta quedar cerca del lugar donde esperaban sus hijos necesitados de comida y calor maternal. Los gritos angustiados se convirtieron pronto en una catarata de furiosos insultos, pero él ya se había ido. En cuanto a los dos huerfanitos, apenas los testigos de semejante cosa se repusieron lo suficiente del espanto provocado por lo que acababan de ver, afortunadamente pudieron salvarse gracias a una Perra Border Collie que los adoptó unas horas después.**  
 **Así hizo Akuma todas las matanzas, saliendo de su casa cada dos o tres días sin preocuparse por lo que pudieran hacerle los habitantes de Nueva York o las fuerzas del orden.**  
 **El Kitsune sólo había traido con él a cinco Inus, pero de una fidelidad absoluta.**  
 **Isamu y Masaru luchaban usando el estilo de la Serpiente; Hiroto, Yuuta y Tsuyoshi el Long Quan.**  
 **Cuando salían por órdenes de su Jefe, durante las recorridas destruían algunas cámaras aunque ignoraban otras.**  
 **Pero esto no impedía que Akuma los menospreciara tomándolos por miedosos, y ellos sin embargo aceptaban seguir completamente a sus órdenes.**

 **Li-Kuei, que se había establecido temporariamente en el Templo dirigido por Pou Miang, empezó desde el día siguiente de su llegada a buscar al Kitsune; más que nada para tenerlo vigilado, pero si además podia vencerlo en un combate, mucho mejor.** **  
** **Sus armas favoritas eran los Shurikens, de los cuales había llevado con él treinta.**  
 **Tenía que apresurarse… Las víctimas de Akuma ya eran nueve Gatas y un Caniche Toy negro que había formado familia con una de ellas. Las de los Inus eran diecisiete. Todos en Manhattan trataban de ayudar adoptándolas, pero siempre quedaba por lo menos una Gata callejera destinada a convertirse en la nueva víctima, del Kitsune o de sus Perros.**  
 **Sin embargo, al menos los Akita Inus no tenían ventaja absoluta cada vez que salían a hacer sus matanzas. Sólo podían moverse casi invisibles con su ropa negra en algunos barrios de la ciudad. En los demás parecía de día las veinticuatro horas, con tantas luces que había.**  
 **¡Semáforos, ventanas, carteles luminosos, vidrieras, autos, camiones, taxis! …La noche podía ser enceguecedora.  
El Birmano Li-Kuei, como decía, empezó a buscar a Akuma casi apenas llegó a Nueva York... Pero eso no podía resultarle difícil, teniendo el cuenta el sentimiento de superioridad absoluta que tenía el Kitsune. En su décima salida -durante la cual tampoco prestaba la menor atención a lo que pasara o dijeran cerca de él-, entre East Village y Midtown pudo notar sin embargo la presencia de un Gato Birmano con túnica naranja, sentado sobre un letrero luminoso y mirándolo muy enojado.** **  
** **Li-Kuei saltó apenas Akuma lo vio -como en realidad quería que ocurriera- para desaparecer rápidamente luego de lanzarle un Shuriken.**  
 **"¡Ajá! ¿Así que los Birmanos de esta ruidosa ciudad se decidieron a salir para atacarme? …Pero ya veremos qué hace el último de ellos cuando haya acabado con todos los demás".**  
 **Li-Kuei no volvió a cruzarse en su camino ese día, pero Akuma tampoco logró seguir con sus matanzas… El Gato iba veinte o treinta metros delante de él, previniendo a todas las posibles víctimas del Kitsune.**  
 **Tan desconcertado como furioso entonces, Akuma retomó el camino a su casa del Chinatown.**  
 **"Ya me las pagarán, ¡Entrometidos, cantantes de Budas! ¿Creen que no puedo ir a atacarlos en su propio Templo, si quiero? ¡Cuídense bien desde ahora, Birmanos!"**  
 **A pesar de sus amenazas, ni siquiera eso iba a resultarle fácil: el Maestro de Mittens también había escuchado esto desde lo alto de un semáforo, y fue a avisarle a Pou Miang.  
**

 **Nuevamente en su casa del Barrio Chino, el Kitsune pudo ver -tras un resumen en el noticiero de los crímenes que había cometido-, un comentario con imágenes de archivo relacionadas con los acontecimientos casi recientes ocurridos en Los Ángeles. Así, Akuma supo sobre Bolt, Kenzaburo, Uragano (conocía bien a los dos ultimos), y algunas cosas más que le hicieron sospechar del Templo Shé hé Lǎohǔ.** **  
** **"Hum, parece que ese Birmano en realidad vino de Los Ángeles… ¿Aparecerá pronto por aquí Bolt, también? …Sin duda. Si todavía está allá, sin embargo, será mejor vigilar sus movimientos". -Subió al segundo piso de su casa para llamar a su espia, quien llegó volando. Planeó los últimos cincuenta metros y luego de entrar por una ventana se posó frente a Akuma plegando las alas.** **  
** **"Bueno, Skybreaker, quiero que vaya a Los Ángeles y mires qué hace un Perro blanco llamado Bolt -le mostró una imagen. -Si no me equivoco, lo encontrarás en el Barrio Chino de allá. Vigílalo y busca todo lo que puedas relacionado con ese Perro".**  
 **El Águila Calva giró sobre si mismo; en un segundo ya estaba volando de nuevo, cada vez más alto.}**

 **Mittens y Bolt tuvieron el primer motivo de inquietud cuando Chang, que enseñaba Long Quan en el Templo, fue enviado por Shang-Po al "Loto Amarillo", evidentemente con malas noticias.** **  
** **"Casi un mes después de la ceremonia con que llevaron a cabo su casamiento, empezaron a llegar de Nueva York reportes recientes y muy malos sobre la actividad de los Kitsunes. En realidad, de uno que se estableció allí hace al menos desde Agosto. Shang-Po al ver tales noticias prefirió no molestarlos, Señorita Mittens y Bolt. Se reunió varias veces con los Guerreros, con Shu, Li-Kuei, y otros… Los Gatos Samurais le pidieron que los dejara ir a Nueva York, pero él prefirió enviar a Li-Kuei…"**  
 **"¿Mi Maestro de Shé Quan? ¿Y qué pasó entonces?" -Aun sin siquiera saber lo que vendría, su voz sonaba preocupada.**  
 **"Li-Kuei fue allá hace ocho o nueve días. Pero desde anteayer… No tenemos contacto con él".**  
 **"¿Como…? ¿No volvió a comunicarse?" -La Gata ahora sí estaba asustada.**  
 **"No, Señorita Mittens, aunque… Además de pedirme que les avisara, Shang-Po está pensando en un método para…"**  
 **"Pues no, Maestro Chang. Porque debemos ir a buscarlo mi esposo y yo. ¿Verdad, Bolty?"**  
 **"Sí, por supuesto -respondió el Perro antes de pensar mejor lo que podía decir. -Eh… Princesita, ¿Cómo hacemos con nuestros hijos más pequeños?"**  
 **"No te preocupes, cielo. Estarán con sus hermanos mayores aquí o en el Templo, ya decidiré sobre ese asunto". -Ellos habían nacido cinco semanas antes y la Gata ya los había amamantado lo suficiente.**  
 **"Bueno, pero… Si vamos a hablar con Shang-Po, podemos llevarlos a todos allá".**  
 **"Es cierto, Bolty, los Birmanos no tendrán inconvenientes. Mejor voy a llamarlos".  
Apenas llegaron al Templo y hablaron con el sucesor de Tsé-Kiang sobre la mejor forma de ir al Aeropuerto y abordar el avión, vieron por primera vez lo terrible de la situación en Nueva York… Las matanzas de Akuma, registradas en varias cámaras, hicieron a Mittens lagrimear mientras miraba boquiabierta semejante espectáculo.**

 **El Birmano Li-Kuei había logrado impedirle a Akuma cuatro series consecutivas de matanzas, dejándose ver además en cada ocasión; pero con la quinta, no le quedó otra opción que enfrentarlo.**  
 **Tras un combate de media hora aproximadamente el Gato debió retirarse, con vida pero muy malherido, para volver al Templo Birmano de Nueva York sin poder comunicarle nada a Shang-Po.**

 **Skybreaker, el Águila enviado por Akuma a Los Ángeles, a pesar de sobrevolar el Barrio Chino quince o veinte veces diariamente a quinientos metros de altura, lo único que pudo encontrar del Perro a quien le habían ordenado vigilar fue una revista vieja, con la imagen de Bolt en la portada.  
Esperó el momento oportuno y descendió para llevarla en la boca a su escondite, cuidando de no estropearla. Al Kitsune le interesaría mucho, verla.**  
 **Sólo cuando ya estaba en el límite de su furia y la desesperación, pudo ver el Águila a Bolt saliendo junto a Mittens; iban camino del Aeropuerto.**

 **(Primera Semana, Noviembre):**  
 **"Bueno, entonces, Bolt y yo nos escondemos entre las cosas de algún equipaje que esté destinado a Nueva York. ¿Le parece un buen plan, Maestro Shu?"** **  
** **"Mejor busque la forma de viajar más abrigada; en el portaequipajes de los aviones, sólo un Oso Polar se se sentiría como en casa".**  
 **"Uh… Cierto. ¿Pero cómo me las arreglaré para entrar… A la cabina de pasaj…?" -Se interrumpió ella misma al darse cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando. Sí sabía cómo hacerlo y podía, además.**  
 **"A pesar de mi amnesia momentánea, puedo ver que llegó la hora de volver a ser una experta Gata Ninja. Eres tú quien me preocupa, Bolty. ¿Cómo decidiste ir, en ese avión?"**  
 **"Seguramente dentro de una caja; ya tengo cierta experiencia, en viajar de ese modo".**  
 **Aunque era verdad, los tres se rieron.**

 **Siguiendo las indicaciones de Shang-Po, la Gata y él fueron en el techo de un ómnibus que iba donde querían. El Águila Calva, a gran altura, no los perdía de vista.** **  
** **El ómnibus entró al Aeropuerto y ellos se apresuraron a saltar antes que llegara frente a la entrada principal.**  
 **"Llegó nuestro momento, Bolty… Vamos a rescatar a Li-Kuei, si hace falta. Sólo una cosa me gustaría más, cielito: que cualquiera de los dos pudiera matar a ese Kitsune".**  
 **"Lo sé, princesita. Pero ahora no te preocupes por eso… Podemos confiar en que pronto tendrá su castigo".**  
 **"Ojalá tengas razón, Tigrecito. Nos vemos allá". -Lo besó para despedirse antes de ir a buscar el avión correspondiente para esconderse en la cabina.**  
 **"Te veo en Nueva York, Cobrita". -Se despidió él a su vez y fue al sector donde cargaban los equipajes, lleno de cajas y valijas con etiquetas indicando los distintos destinos.**  
 **Se metió en una que estaba junto a otras listas para mandar a Nueva York. Mirándolo desde el exterior a través de un gran vidrio, alguien que había recibido la orden de observar a Bolt se alejó volando y conteniendo la risa por algo que había notado. Mientras se elevaba pudo ver también a Mittens escabullirse dentro del avión; por fin podía regresar a contarle todo al Kitsune.**  
 **Mittens sintió en su escondite cómo se ponía en movimiento el avion a punto de despegar y se acomodó para echar un sueñecito, pensando en Bolt.**  
 **El Perro, dentro de la caja, supo a su vez que el largo viaje había comenzado.**

 **Apenas llegó por su lado a la Gran Manzana, Skybreaker fue a informarle al Kitsune de todo lo que había visto y Akuma se rió tanto como el Águila o tal vez más, al saber qué había hecho Bolt. Después llamó a sus Inus, convocándolos al lado de la puerta principal.** **  
** **"Como seguramente ya saben, Perros, un Gato Birmano venido tal vez de Los Ángeles apareció hace poco, para impedirme cumplir con mi gran propósito. Ahora seguramente sigue recuperándose de las múltiples heridas que le causé en el combate de anteayer. Pero aún hay otro asunto. En muy pocas horas tendremos aquí a esa Gata esposa de Bolt. Me gustaría matarla inmediatamente, por supuesto, pero según pude ver con ellos no sirve usar la fuerza. Por lo tanto, tengo un nuevo plan contra ellos. Es el Águila quien me trajo toda la información que necesito además de esta interesante revista, con ese Perro en la portada. Hoy mismo iré a hacerles una visita y varias propuestas".**  
 **Sin decirles nada más, a sus tan despreciados como fieles Inus, salió de la casa y cerró, para no volver hasta después de tres o cuatro horas.**

 **\- - - - - - - - - -  
**

 **...Bueno, como al menos un lector me pidió que dejara más partes de esta historia, vuelvo a traer el primer capítulo de NTINY 3.**


	2. La cólera de la Serpiente

**Apenas llegó por su lado a la Gran Manzana, Skybreaker fue a informarle al Kitsune de todo lo que había visto y Akuma se rió tanto como el Águila, o tal vez más, al saber qué había hecho Bolt. Después llamó a sus Inus, convocándolos al lado de la puerta principal.  
"Como seguramente ya saben, Perros, un Gato Birmano venido tal vez de Los Ángeles apareció hace poco, para impedirme cumplir con mi gran propósito. Ahora seguramente sigue recuperándose de las múltiples heridas que le causé en el combate de anteayer. Pero aún hay otro asunto. En muy pocas horas tendremos aquí a esa Gata esposa de Bolt. Me gustaría matarla inmediatamente, por supuesto, pero según pude ver con ellos no sirve usar la fuerza. Por lo tanto, tengo un nuevo plan contra ellos. Es el Águila quien me trajo toda la información que necesito además de esta interesante revista, con ese Perro en la portada. Hoy mismo iré a hacerles una visita y varias propuestas".  
Sin decirles nada más, a sus tan despreciados como fieles Inus, salió de la casa y cerró, para no volver hasta después de tres o cuatro horas.**

 **Mittens notó cómo tocaba tierra el avión… Estaba otra vez en la ciudad donde había nacido para conocer años después al amor de su vida, aunque sólo fuera gracias a que él cayera por accidente dentro de una caja,  
Estiró un poco las piernas terminando así de despertarse; salió de su escondite y del avión en el momento que consideró oportuno y buscó con la vista a su Perro.  
"No anda por aquí cerca, no debe haber podido salir de la caja que usó como escondite. Lo esperaré allá". -Dijo esto último yendo hacia donde la gente subía o bajaba de los autobuses.  
Sin embargo, una hora después no vio a su esposo yendo a reunirse con ella. Cinco y treinta de la tarde, seis y diez, las siete… Bolt seguía sin aparecer.  
Como a las 9 de la noche, la Gata empezó a sospechar lo peor.  
"Ah, pero eso no puede ser… Mi Bolt, mi tan amado, fuerte y valiente Perro… Capaz de derrotar a un Kitsune, ahora no puede estar muerto -lagrimeaba aún tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que él estaba vivo. -Además, ¿Cómo iban a saber los Inus de esta ciudad que mi esposo y yo…? ¡AY, NO!"  
La simple respuesta casi fue a golpear en su mente con la fuerza de una pedrada, al acordarse de Kenji y de los otros espías infiltrados en el Templo.  
"¡No, mi amado Bolt, tiene que estar con vida…!" -Se decía ahora la Gata una y otra vez, pero sin poder dejar de imaginar lo contrario.  
Y de momento estaba sola, frente a los Inus de Nueva York, frente al Kitsune y con la obligación de buscar a su Maestro Li-Kuei.  
No se encontraba, sin embargo, absolutamente desamparada: tenía sus armas, su conocimiento del Shé Quan y por supuesto…  
"Yo conozco muy bien esta ciudad, Bolty, mi cielo… Si es necesario además la daré vuelta, para encontrarte y llevarte conmigo a Los Ángeles". -Siguió llorando después de decir esto, aunque sabía que debía llegar allá y empezar la solitaria misión.**

 **A las diez menos cuarto subió al techo de un autobús que iba a Nueva York. Las luces en la autopista iluminaban todo como si fuera de día, sumadas a las de los vehículos -camiones, autos, motos, etc.-, que incluso a esa hora pasaban en gran cantidad en la misma dirección. Pero para la Gata, se había apagado sin duda la luz más importante y hermosa que brillaba dentro de ella.  
"Esos Perros lo lamentarán, Tigrecito… Tu esposa lo hará por ti".  
Y con esta promesa instalada en su mente, la Gata llegó por fin a su ciudad natal.  
Salió de Grand Central Terminal y fue por 4th Avenue hasta Chinatown. La noche estaba muy fría pero ella siguió caminando indiferente, llegando a un edificio que sólo podia ser el Templo de los Birmanos. En una placa de mármol negro la Gata pudo reconocer la palabra Dragón. Entró confiada entonces, para preguntar a alguien si había visto a Li-Kuei, pero pronto comprobó que no estaba en un Templo. ¡Era un refugio de la Mafia China!  
Los "Chicos Malos" la vieron unos segundos, con su equipo personal de Ninja, antes que ella desapareciera saltando por una ventana.  
"Bueno, mejor voy mirando ahora todo un poco mejor… Mi amor -volvió en sus pensamientos a aquél que la había hecho tan feliz. -…Tu Gata no dejará de buscarte, estés donde estés".  
Por desgracia no contaba con la reacción de los habitantes de Nueva York. Apenas la vieron vestida así, algunos dieron una especie de alarma y enseguida diecisiete personas -hombres, mujeres y niños- comenzaron a perseguirla.  
"¡Miren, va igual que esos Perros!"  
"¡Está yendo por allí, no la pierdan de vista!"  
"¿Ahora también hay Gatos así? ¡Uno de esos Akitas mató en mi propio jardín a mis dos Gatas embarazadas!"  
Mittens no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Corría esquivando a toda velocidad a cuantos intentaban cerrarle el paso alertados por sus perseguidores, pero todo ese tiempo le habría encantado darles una buena demostración de todas las cosas que había aprendido del Shé Quan.  
"¿Pero cómo pueden ser tan idiotas? ¡Ahora mismo deben estar los Inus en algún barrio matando a otras pobres Gatas y ellos me persiguen a mí!"  
La ayuda inesperada le llegó a unos metros de Canal Street: un Birmano del Templo neoyorquino "El Dragón Azul", atraído por el alboroto, la llamó al verla desde el ángulo que hacía el techo en la casa de una esquina.  
"¡Señorita Mittens, suba pronto usando esas cajas!"  
"¿Maestro Li-Kuei…?"  
"¡Apresúrese!"  
"¡Aaaaaaaaaah!" -Saltó ella empezando a subir justo después de que una botella vacía le pasara a dos centímetros. Sólo pudo recuperar el aliento cuando llegó al techo y el Birmano caminó hacia ella.  
"Mi nombre es Sung -se presentó luego el Gato Birmano. -Li-Kuei contó en mi Templo muchas cosas, de usted y del Perro con quien usted se casó".  
"Mi Bolt, sí… ¡Ay! -rompió a llorar otra vez. -Él y yo veníamos a Nueva York para buscar a mi Maestro de Shé Quan y ahora… ¡Ahora ni siquiera sé dónde está!"  
Le contó entre lágrimas lo ocurrido en las últimas seis horas.  
"Tuvo que ser por un espía… Esos Inus lo encontraron, estoy segura, y… Mi valiente Perrito…" -Lloró de nuevo sin poder seguir hablando.  
"No se imagina cuánto lamento lo de su esposo… En este caso, sólo puedo proponerle venir ahora miemo al 'Dragón Azul', donde está esperándola Li-Kuei".  
Mittens finalmente se sintió algo mejor y comenzó a caminar con Sung hacia el Templo de los Birmanos.**

 **El edificio era rectangular, con paredes laterales de 45 metros; las otras dos medían 15. Luego, al fondo, estaba el Jardín Secreto con forma cuadrangular, centrado tras el patio de prácticas y de 25 metros cuadrados.  
También al igual que el de Los Ángeles, tenía su comedor, los cuartos donde dormían los Gatos estudiantes, la habitación de Pou-Miang y el Salón de la Puerta.  
Pero a doce metros por debajo del Templo, si uno bajaba por la escalera desde la habitación del Jefe Birmano, tras pasar tres semi-pisos llegaba al Recinto del Espíritu Viviente: un Dragón, el cual por supuesto era azul. El lugar donde vivía era casi tan grande como la parte de arriba y en la correspondiente al Jardín Secreto tenía además un cómodo lecho con colchones e incluso una sábana y almohadones para sus ratos de reposo; así estimaban al Dragón los Gatos del Templo. Y por eso, también, sólo practicaban Long Quan.  
"Encantado de tenerla por fin en esta gran casa, Señorita Mittens -la recibió diciendo esto Pou-Miang, presentándose después. -Siento mucho lo de Bolt… Y también no poder conocerlo en persona".  
"Yo apenas si puedo creer que de pronto no vea más a mi amado Perro… Pero de algún modo me las pagarán, los Inus o el Kitsune".  
"Estoy seguro de que lo hará, Señorita Mittens…" -Dijo una voz conocida de alguien que se acercaba.  
"¡Mi Maestro Li-Kuei! ¿Pero qué le ocurrió?"  
El Birmano le contó lo del combate contra Akuma que no había podido evitar.  
"**… **Y en realidad, me salvé justo a tiempo, de acabar como sus víctimas. Con ese Kitsune, es imposible bromear".  
"No me importa, si tiene poco sentido del humor… Porque tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerlo feliz".  
"Muy buena respuesta, Señorita Mittens. Pero si piensa ir a buscarlo, como creo que lo hará, no olvide la cautela".  
"Descuide, Maestro Li-Kuei. Ahora sólo cuénteme lo que pudo averiguar, de Akuma y los Inus".  
Lo escuchó durante casi una hora hablar de Isamu, Masaru, Hiroto, Yuuta, Tsuyoshi y el Kitsune. Después trató de dormir; eran casi las 2 AM y lo necesitaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el Perro con quien se había casado apenas unos meses antes, en las matanzas de Akuma, en su amado Bolt, en la forma de vengar a su esposo…  
"¿Conque quisiste que te vieran, Zorrito? ¿Tenían que poder ver cómo matabas a esas Gatas? …Pronto conocerás a una y lamentarás haberlo hecho".  
Mittens se despertó; había llegado el día. Como iba a empezar su venganza con los Perros Ninjas, sin embargo, debía esperar hasta las 7 PM en que anocheciera. Pero ella misma había decidido dejar al Kitsune sin sus Inus y reservarlo para el final.  
Aunque tenía muchas horas, dejó listas las armas que pensaba usar y por medio de Li-Kuei consiguió algunas cosas más: harina para casos de emergencia, guantes con garras como los que había usado en aquél ejercicio de bajar por los postes, otros cinco Shuriken y un abanico que al abrirse era como una navaja semi-circular.  
Ver todo ese armamento le hizo sentirse impaciente por entrar en acción… Y ni siquiera era mediodía. De modo que fue a un sector del patio para practicar un poco lanzando los Shuriken.  
Después de almorzar y descansar una hora usó gran parte del tiempo restante haciendo ataques rápidos con canalización y algunos usando el abanico.**

 **Las víctimas de los Inus eran a todo esto veintitrés; esa noche salieron del Barrio Chino, como de costunbre, evitando luces y cámaras.  
Pero no pudieron hacer lo mismo con Mittens, quien pudo ver a Masaru entre Little Italy y Hudson Square, encontrando enseguida a los otros cuatro. Entonces fue hacia el que había visto primero. Sin molestarse en disimular su ataque, esta vez. Igual que el Kitsune, quería que todos notaran su presencia.  
Algunos transeúntes se detuvieron y comenzaron a observar la acción: un combate muy extraño, entre un Akita Inu y la Gata a quien varios neoyorquinos habían perseguido el día anterior, ambos con aspecto de Ninja y al menos uno muy furioso.  
"¿Fuiste tú quien mató a mi amado Perro? ¿Acaso tú lo mataste? ¡RESPONDE, ANTES QUE EMPIECE A HACERTE SUFRIR!"  
"No sé de qué Perro me hablas, Gata, pero tú sí que morirás".  
Mittens sacó el abanico y abriéndolo rápidamente le cortó al Inu un brazo. Él quiso agarrarla con su otra mano soportando el terrible dolor, pero ella le hundió el Sai en el cuello casi hasta el mango hasta que el Inu no pudo moverse más.  
Cuando notó que venían los otros se transformó, casi, en un torbellino blanco y negro.  
Saltando hacia Yuuta le clavó en los ojos las garras de sus guantes dejándolo fuera de combate. Quedaban Isamu, Hiroto y Tsuyoshi.  
A Hiroto -uno de los que usaban Long Quan-, lo dejó con una sola pierna (los dos brazos y la otra, cortados completamente con la navaja del abanico). A Tsuyoshi le tiró primero tres Shuriken que fueron a dar todos juntos debajo del ojo izquierdo y luego también saltó hacia él para clavarle el Sai del lado contrario.  
Isamu al ver esto prefirió huir salvando su vida aunque perdiera el honor frente al Kitsune.  
Todo el sangriento combate había durado en realidad cuatro o cinco minutos. Algunos testigos de la escena aplaudían tímidamente y la mayoría seguía mirando enmudecida el espectáculo: un Perro muerto y sin brazo; uno arrastrándose ciego y como desesperado… Un tercero intentando hacer lo mismo valiéndose únicamente de su pierna izquierda, otro (Tsuyoshi) tan muerto como Masaru y una Gata vestida igual que ellos que los había mutilado, matado o dejado ciegos pero ahora parecía triste.  
En realidad, Mittens sentía ganas de llorar, pero sólo le explicaría el motivo a Li-Kuei luego de volver al "Dragón Azul".**

 **"Creo que perdí el control… No sé, Maestro Li-Kuei. Tal vez enloquecí".  
"No se preocupe, Señorita Mittens. Yo diría más bien que en un estado semejante no habría podido enfrentar ni siquiera a uno de ellos".  
"¿Pero qué puede haberme pasado? ¿En qué me convertí…?"  
"En una buena guerrera Ninja, quien además buscaba vengar a su esposo".  
"Sí, pero… Nunca imaginé que fuera a derramar tanta sangre; yo, Mittens…"  
"Algún día lo olvidará. Y de cualquier modo, fue por una causa justa".  
"Ojalá tenga razón, Maestro Li-Kuei. Ojalá sea así".  
"No se preocupe, vuelvo a decirle. Si no lo es, lo será pronto".  
Ella quedó en silencio unos minutos, para luego decir "Mañana enfrentaré al Inu que escapó y a ese Zorrito; si algo pasa y muero, finalmente, sólo traten de recuperar mi cuerpo y, si encuentran a mi Bolt díganle que siempre lo amaré, o entiérrennos muy abrazados".  
Pensó unos segundos más mientras el Birmano esperaba y agregó: "A nuestros hijos… Díganles que se cuiden mucho, así pueden vivir felices muchos años".**

 **Al día siguiente el video de la cruenta batalla, aunque grabado desde lejos por una cámara de vigilancia, apareció en algunos noticieros provocando un creciente revuelo.  
Mientras dos o tres neoyorquinos intentaban hacer algo por Yuuta a quien Mittens había dejado ciego, a pesar de verlo con ropa negra, Katana y varios Shurikens, muchos en la ciudad salían a declarar los crímenes que habian presenciado; Hiroto y Tsuyoshi habian sido retirados de allí poco antes de las 11:30 PM. Nadie entendía cómo llevaban los Perros semejantes armas… La causante de todo eso parecía haberse esfumado. Y apenas comenzaron a hablar, con temor, de ella… Empezó una leyenda urbana.  
Akuma no tardó en saber todas estas cosas, aparte de la que le había contado Isamu, y ese día se quedó en su casa a esperarla.  
"Porque va a venir, estoy seguro. Para que efectivamente esté aquí, sin embargo… ¡ISAMU! -llamó al Inu. -Sal y haz que esa Gata te siga hasta aquí. Asegúrate de que entre, además".  
El Perro salió, mirando hacia todos lados pero sólo para ver si Mittens le caía encima con su abanico. Verla atacar así a los otros lo había llenado de terror y ese miedo todavía seguía en él, pero sabía que si la Gata no le hacía nada y él escapaba, lo mataría el propio Kitsune.  
Teniendo entonces dos amenazas -delante y detrás-, prefirió tomar una decisión personal aunque fuera igualmente peligrosa.  
"Gata, ¿Estás ahí…?" -Preguntó con voz trémula.  
No hubo respuesta, sin embargo ella tenía que andar cerca.  
Isamu siguió mirando cuidadosamente cada lugar mientras caminaba despacio por 4th Avenue; esperaba en todo momento un ataque como el del día anterior, por parte de una Gata furiosa. Pero ahora él, quería que fuera a casa de Akuma.  
"Estás por aquí, ¿No es cierto?"  
La respuesta en este caso fue un Shuriken clavándose en su cuello, del lado izquierdo. Segundos después, el Akita Inu tuvo otro arriba del pie… Recién ahí pudo ver a Mittens, a punto de atacarlo con su Abanico-Navaja.  
"Ay… ¡No, espera! ¡Me rindo! …Lo digo en serio. -se despojó de todas sus armas para dejarlas frente a ella y continuó. -Quieres ir a casa del Kitsune, ¿Verdad? Yo te diré donde vive y… Todo lo que pueda, para que logres encontrar a tu Perro, o vengarlo también, matando a Akuma".  
"No sé si puedo creer todo lo que dices, Inu…"  
"Eso es cierto, pero deberás hacerlo… Pues para empezar, tu Bolt debe estar vivo. Yo, al menos, no lo maté. Del Kitsune y los otros Inus no puedo estar seguro, pero yo ni siquiera lo ví. Hasta donde puedo saber, el único que los vio allá en Los Ángeles es un Águila llamado Skybreaker… Y tal vez esté observándonos ahora mismo. Cuando vayas a donde vive Akuma, ten cuidado de lo que pueda atacarte desde arriba. Porque el Kitsune quiere que vayas y yo… También, pero… -bajó la voz. -…Para que lo mates".  
"Pareces asustado. ¿Me equivoco?"  
"No, Gata. Pero tuve que elegir entre tu cólera y la de Akuma… Entonces preferí la tuya, porque con él ni siquiera podría decir una palabra en defensa propia".  
Mittens quedó en silencio, tratando de decidir si aceptaba como ciertas todas las palabras de Isamu.  
"Aquí tienes la dirección; ve y acaba con él. Yo me iré lo más lejos posible de cualquier ciudad… -se interrumpió, al comprender cuál era su única opción. -Ah, ya veo. No queda más remedio. Hazlo, Gata".  
"¿Hacer que cosa?"  
"Ya lo sabes… Con el abanico, o tu Sai".  
Ella permaneció inmóvil, indecisa.  
"Si tú no lo haces será Akuma. Skybreaker acaba de oír nuestra conversación y fue a informar al Kitsune".  
"Pero… Este…"  
"Hazlo, te digo. No puedes quedarte aquí mucho más, de todos modos. Mátame y ve a esa casa, o… ¡Te obligaré a hacerlo!"  
Aunque la tenía justo delante saltó sobre ella mostrando todos los dientes. Mittens retrocedió y usando el Abanico-Navaja en rápido movimiento hacia la izquierda atravesó el cuello del Inu, quien cayó de cualquier modo para morir dos minutos después.  
Mittens al verlo de pronto sintió lástima, lo cual luego alivió en gran parte su inesperado peor miedo… No se había convertido en una asesina sin corazón.  
Como no quiso dejar el cadáver del Inu a merced del Águila o de Akuma, buscó a unos Birmanos para pedirles un favor.  
"Entiérrenlo y más tarde, si vuelvo al Templo, les cuento porqué les pedí esto… Akuma tiene que creerlo con vida, en algún lugar lejano".  
Los Birmanos entendieron esta parte de su idea y se llevaron a Isamu mientras Mittens se dirigía a casa del Kitsune.**

 **"Por fin llegué… Y aunque me esperes, Zorrito, no te imaginas de lo que soy capaz".  
El Kitsune la aguardaba, efectivamente, sentado en el recibidor frente a la puerta. No llevaba ningún arma porque estaba seguro de no necesitarlas para defenderse de "su huésped".  
Cuando Mittens saltó para abrir el picaporte él la recibió como si hubiera entrado algún viejo amigo.  
"¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Si es la esposa de Bolt en persona!" -Dijo esto sonriendo abiertamente, pero sabiendo el efecto que provocaría en ella.  
"¡Sí, pero ahora vine a vengar a mi esposo como lo hice allá con tus Inus! ¡Así que prepárate!"  
"¿Para pelear? ¿Ahora…? Si al menos yo tengo mucho para decirte… Y mostrarte".  
"¿Y eso acaso va a importarme, Zorrito asqueroso?"  
"Por supuesto, Gata, pues es algo relacionado con cierto Perro blanco. El insulto por ahora te lo perdono; y también que hayas matado a todos mis Perros Ninjas. No significaban mucho para mí, de todos modos. Tú, en cambio… Por lo visto eres una especie de leyenda, así que…"  
"Para tu información, Zorrito, no los maté a todos. A uno sólo lo dejé ciego y el último Inu que fue a buscarme, en este momento está a salvo de cualquier castigo tuyo. ¡Tú nunca podrás encontrarlo!"  
"Ya lo veremos. Pero déjame volver al tema que te interesa: tu Perro".  
"¡No hay nada de qué hablar!" -Sacó rápidamente su Sai disponiéndose a atacar.  
"¡QUIETA AHÍ, GATA! -Rugió Akuma sobresaltando a Mittens, que no se lo esperaba. -¿Piensas que él está muerto porque uno de mis Inus lo vio en algún momento de su viaje…? Pues no. ¿Nosotros, matar a Bolt? …Nada de eso. Ese Perro está muy bien, ahora, en una casa de Virginia y… Con su nueva esposa".  
"¿QUÉ? ¡No te creo, Zorrito!"  
"Pero es verdad, míralo tú misma". -Le mostró la revista donde aparecía una nota sobre Bolt y algunas fotos (¿De él?) con una Gata Atigrada, en un jardín lleno de flores.  
"¡Mi Bolt nunca sería capaz de hacerme semejante cosa! ¡Esta revistucha miente, como lo hizo siempre que hablaba del amor entre él y yo!"  
"Ah, ni mirando, puedes ver la realidad… Ven por aquí a escuchar algo".  
La Gata lo siguió, pero conteniendo a duras penas el deseo de usar su abanico para descuartizar a Akuma mientras lo obligaba a confesar.  
Entraron a una habitación sin ventana y con una sola puerta, donde no había más que una mesa con un florero vacío y en la pared, un parlante.  
El Kitsune la dejó pasar… Arrojó la revista abierta en la página fatídica y salió cerrando por afuera con candado. ¡Mittens estaba atrapada!  
Dos o tres minutos después, Akuma habló por el parlante.  
"Muy bien, Gata. Como dije antes, vas a escucharme y aceptar los hechos. Para empezar…" -Puso una canción de modo que el reproductor la repitiera cada vez que terminaba. -"Words… Don't come easy, to me…"  
"¿Lo ves, ahora? Esta revista sabe todo, sobre ustedes. Así que te dejo, donde puedas reflexionar sobre qué creer y qué no, mientras salgo para ver si encuentro a Isamu a pesar de tus palabras. ¡Adiós, Gata asquerosa!".  
"¡NO! ¡Ya vas a ver si consigo salir!, ¿Me oyes? ¡AKUUUMAAAAA!"  
Volvió a mirar la revista y empezó a llorar mientras la canción empezaba otra vez.  
"¡BOLT! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡TE NECESIIIITOOOOOO!"**


	3. El combate menos esperado

**El Perro, dentro de la caja, supo a su vez que el largo viaje había comenzado. Su avión despegó y dio una vuelta en "U" mientras ganaba altura.  
"Mi amada Mittens… Allá voy". -Pensó, antes de enroscarse para dormir.  
Pero cuando aterrizó, casi quince horas después, apenas salió de la caja notó que algo andaba mal.  
"Qué raro, aún es de día…" -Evitó a los encargados del equipaje que lo habían visto salir y corrió hacia el acceso del Aeropuerto lleno de gente. En cuanto miró unos segundos en torno de él…  
¡Carteles y letreros con palabras irreconocibles, pero muy similares a las que veía todos los días entre el Templo y el "Loto Amarillo"! ¡Un reloj donde casi daban las 12 AM cuando debían ser un poco más de las 11.00 PM!  
"¿Pero qué hizo, el avión, pasó primero por China? ¿Y ahora dónde estará mi dulce Cobrita? Creo que iré a buscarla… Sí, será lo mejor".  
Suponiendo que ella también debía andar por allí, fue a subir al techo de un autobús que estaba a punto de salir. Bolt en realidad sólo quería mirar todo desde un lugar apropiado, pero cuando el vehículo arrancó prefirió dejar que lo llevara a cualquier parte, en vez de perderse irremediablemente en ese sitio desconocido.**

 **Media hora después llegó a una ciudad pequeña pero activa; se bajó de un salto y salió por una puerta lateral.  
Al pasar la primera esquina se encontró en una calle con algunos negocios y muchas casas, donde poco después pudo ver Gatos Japanese Bobtails, Cuervos que miraban pasar a los autos y… Varios Akita Inus. Apenas vio cómo uno de esa raza llamado Morita aparecía en una vereda, se abalanzó corriendo hacia él como una locomotora furiosa. "¡UN AKITA NINJA!"  
El sorprendido Inu pronto tuvo casi encima a un Perro desconocido llenándolo de golpes, hasta que…  
"¡Eh, tú! ¡Deja ya mismo en paz a mi esposo!"  
Ahora fue Bolt, quien miró sorprendido alrededor para buscar a la dueña de esa voz.  
**" **Aquí, Perro. Arriba de esta rama".  
Era una Gata Russian Blue.  
"¿Tú… Te casaste con uno de los Inus Ninjas?"  
"No es ningún Perro Ninja. Morita y yo nos conocemos casi desde que nacimos en esta ciudad y empezamos a vivir juntos hace como dos meses".  
Evidentemente, él no trabajaba para ningún Kitsune.  
"Sí -continuó la Russian Blue, llamada Hiroko. -Sé algo sobre los Inus y su proyecto contra las Gatas. Pero mi esposo y yo iremos pronto a algún lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos cuando nazcan nuestros primeros hijos".  
"Lo siento…" -Se disculpó Bolt alejándose medio metro de Morita, que ya estaba bastante magullado por sus golpes. -Este… ¿Podrían decirme  
dónde estoy?"  
"Sí, en Kibichuo, cerca del río Asahi".  
"¿Pero de qué país?"  
"Japón, por supuesto… ¿Es que nunca escuchaste ese nombre?"  
"Sólo un poco, a causa de Kitsunes como Kenzaburo y Uragano".  
"¿Quién eres, Perro? …Parece que conociste a unos Kitsunes muy malos".  
"Bolt, por supuesto… ¿Es que nunca escuchaste ese nombre?"  
"Ah, tuviste tu pequeña venganza… ¿Así que eras Bolt? Ahora empiezo a entender todo, incluyendo tu reacción al ver a mi esposo. Las noticias sobre lo ocurrido en Los Ángeles durante el último año también viajaron hasta este lado del mundo".  
Bolt habiendo tomado confianza les contó cómo había conocido a Mittens para vivir luego con ella formando una familia. Habló entonces largo rato sobre Tai -su primer Maestro de Hú Quan-, Tsé-Kiang, Shang-Po, Mei, Chang, Li-Kuei, su entrenamiento, el de Mittens, los Siete Grandes Guerreros, los tres Espíritus Vivientes; Star, Moon, Queen, sus otros hijos incluyendo a Dusky; Kenzaburo, Uragano, el "Loto Amarillo" y Masaaki Hatsumi.  
"…Pero cuando mi Gata y yo quisimos ir a Nueva York para buscar a su Maestro de Shé Quan, un error increíble me hizo venir hasta aquí". -Concluyó cabizbajo pensando en su esposa, tan lejos de él y casi sola.  
"Bolt, en un momento de tu relato mencionaste a Mitsusuke, ¿Verdad? -intervino ahora Morita. -Donde estoy viviendo hay un libro sobre Gatos Guerreros y allí dice todo respecto de Mitsusuke. Él se formó en la Casa de los Guerreros del Monte Hanachigasen, a unos kilómetros hacia el norte. Se me ocurre que sería una buena idea ir allá, porque alguien debe poder ponerse en contacto con el Gato Samurai".  
"Sí, me parece bien. ¿Vamos, entonces?"  
"No, espera -tuvo que contenerlo el Akita. -Saliendo ahora llegaremos casi a medianoche y con mucho frío. Hay que dejarlo para mañana, con la salida del Sol".  
"Hum, bueno… Es que apenas puedo esperar. Por mi Mittens, quiero decir".  
"Te entiendo, Bolt, pero no nos queda otra opción. Ehm... Mi esposa y yo vamos a buscar algo para comer, si quieres acompañarnos…"  
Él aceptó; no había comido nada antes de subir a ese avión.  
"Amada Mittens, quiero estar pronto otra vez junto a ti…"**

 **Comenzó el segundo día de Bolt en Japón; para Mittens llegaba el tercero, en que hablaría con Isamu y quedaría luego atrapada en casa de Akuma.  
El Inu, Hiroko y Bolt salieron hacia el Monte Hanachigasen a las 7.25, después del desayuno compartido: filetes dejados la noche anterior, de un mercado local. A pesar de los golpes recibidos, Morita ya consideraba al Perro venido de Los Ángeles como un buen amigo, y lo mismo hacía la Russian Blue.  
"Por aquí -indicó el Akita Inu. -Esta ruta nos acerca al lugar donde queremos ir".  
Pasaron una, dos, tres horas… El paisaje era completamente natural, con muchos árboles, un lago y algunos arroyos. El Monte con la Casa de los Guerreros estaba a pocos kilómetros; quince, tal vez. No podían tener problemas para llegar. ¿O acaso sí los tendrían?  
"¡Un momento! -los detuvo Bolt. -¡Escuché un ruido por allí, arriba a la izquierda!"  
"Yo también -dijo Morita. -Hiroko, quédate entre Bolt y yo".  
Todos estaban conscientes de que podían ser atacados en cualquier momento por un Inu Ninja, al ir con una Gata. Sin embargo, una de las posibles víctimas era ahora poco menos que un experto en Hú Quan y en cuanto a Morita, también tenía algunas técnicas para defenderse; es decir, proteger a su Gata.  
"Traten de observar todo lo que pase en las ramas sobre nosotros y las de la izquierda. Yo miraré por este lado".  
"Me parece bien, Bolt, creo que acabo de oír otro rui… ¡CUIDADO. HIROKO!"  
Un Inu llamado Ishimura estaba apuntándole a la esposa del otro Akita con una flecha -igual a la que habían usado contra Tai muchos meses antes-, listo para disparar.  
Morita se interpuso velozmente y la flecha le atravesó un costado del cuello… A ella en cambio, sin duda la habría matado.  
"Aaaaayyyy… Esta es mi semana de tener heridas y golpes…"  
Ishimura empezó a tirar de la cadena para rematar al Inu pero Bolt saltó, mordiéndola con fuerza. Esto le dio al malherido Perro valiosos segundos gracias a los cuales pudo soltarse.  
"Mi amado Morita… Descansa aquí mientras te cuido. Bolt sabrá encargarse de ese Inu".  
El blanco Pastor Suizo, mordiendo aún la cadena fuertemente, de pronto aflojó un poco la presión hasta que la consabida flecha estuvo entre sus dientes. Sólo entonces atacó.  
El sorprendido Ishimura dejó caer esa arma arrojadiza y desenvainó su Katana. Bolt se detuvo a un metro frente a él, dejando también la flecha en la hierba… No estaba totalmente desarmado y tenía, además, su fuerza.  
"Más te vale no herir otra vez a ese Inu, Perro. ¡Y ni sueñes, en lastimar a su esposa! …Aquí estoy yo. ¡Atácame o lárgate!"  
El Perro Ninja dio unos pasos hacia su desconocido oponente y descargó un golpe de costado con la espada, que Bolt evitó por muy poco.  
Olvidando aparentemente que tenía una flecha a su alcance, le dio a Ishimura uno muy fuerte entre la oreja y un ojo, dejándolo por unos momentos incapaz de reaccionar. Aprovechó entonces para aplicarle otro igual de violento en la parte superior de la mandíbula y el tercero en las costillas, justo debajo del hombro izquierdo… Ese resultó el golpe de gracia, pero para asegurarse más le dio uno en el entrecejo.  
Recién entonces le sacó todas sus armas -que se ocupó de romper o inutilizar- y pudo volver al lugar donde habían quedado Hiroko y Morita, quienes sin haber podido agradecerle lo suficiente según su parecer, reanudaron con él poco después el viaje al Monte Hanachigasen.**

 **La casa donde Mitsusuke había llegado a ser lo que era se encontraba a ciento veinte metros subiendo por la ladera occidental del Monte. Como muchos edificios tradicionales, tenía forma similar a la de un Templo, estaba hecho casi únicamente de madera y sólo se llegaba a él pasando por un largo puente del mismo material.  
Quien dirigía allí era Fuji, un Japanese Bobtail que había entrenado a Mitsusuke casi quince años antes, y a pesar de su edad seguía enseñando artes marciales diversas nacidas en Japón.  
Cuando llegaron Bolt, Hiroko y Morita, después de las presentaciones el Akita le contó a Fuji porqué estaban allí, especialmente en lo referido al Pastor Suizo. Agregó entonces la parte correspondiente al antiguo alumno del gran Gato y él volvió la vista con interés hacia Bolt.  
"Síganme los tres". -Dijo en su idioma.  
Llegó con ellos al sector de las habitaciones y le dijo a la pareja que podía alojarse varios días.  
"Aunque en esta Casa de Guerreros no admitimos Gatas, con ustedes debo hacer una excepción. Ahora, Morita, necesito que le transmitas a Bolt, traducidas, mis próximas palabras".  
"Algo de lo que estuvo pasando en Los Ángeles también llegó a este lugar perdido entre montañas. En cuanto al Kitsune de Japón, él vive en Sakai -cerca de Osaka-, y su nombre es Kaisetsu. Sus Inus, veintinueve aparentemente, van por todo este país; tú encontraste hace pocas horas a uno de ellos y, por la descripción que me dieron dos Gatos estudiantes, dejaste fuera de combate a Ishimura. Debes saber, entonces, que ese Inu a quien venciste con bastante facilidad, es sin embargo uno de los más peligrosos. En otras palabras, has demostrado ser una gran amenaza para Kaisetsu. Eso sí, Bolt, desde ahora tienes que estar dispuesto a todo para al menos mantener tu honor de Guerrero".  
"¿Pero a qué se refiere, Maestro Fuji?" -Morita tradujo en este caso la pregunta de Bolt.  
"Que estás en condiciones de enfrentar al Kitsune… Pero debes querer hacerlo".  
"Ah, este… ¿Yendo también a esa ciudad? …Déjeme pensarlo entre hoy y mañana".  
"Si después decides ir, no necesitarás caminar casi mil kilómetros hasta Sakai. Uno de mis estudiantes te ayudará con cada vehículo y autobús que quieras usar. Yo mientras tanto voy a buscar la forma de comunicarme con el Templo de Los Ángeles, para ver quién puede venir y llevarte a tu país".  
Bolt oyendo eso sólo pudo imaginarse llegando a Nueva York ese mismo día, encontrando a su adorada Mittens y corriendo hacia ella para rodearla con sus brazos… Era lo único que había esperado escucharle decir al Japanese Bobtail: "Puedes volver a estar junto a tu esposa". Pero tenía que pensar en su honor de Guerrero y preguntarse si podía aceptar la inesperada obligación.  
"¿Cómo me fue hasta ahora, contra los Kitsunes? No muy bien en realidad, aunque sólo luché contra dos y con Uragano terminé mejor que en casa de Kenzaburo. ¿Qué pasará si voy y enfrento a ese Kaisetsu? …Si muero aquí, en Japón, el honor por haber combatido no le servirá de mucho a mi amada Mittens, aunque mi nombre sea repetido en todos lados con respeto y hasta los libros hablen de mí… ¿Lo hago o no, entonces?"  
Siguió todo el resto del día intentando decidir sobre el difícil asunto, aunque las circunstancias lo obligaran; quería tener pronto una respuesta para Fuji… Pero algo le decía que sólo podía ser "Sí, iré allá".  
**

 **Llegó la mañana siguiente y el Perro blanco, a pesar de no estar aún completamente seguro de lo que haría, fue a hablar con el Japanese Bobtail. Cuando estuvo frente a él, tras tomar aire dos o tres veces le hizo un gesto afirmativo.  
"Acepto la carga del honor. Salgo ahora mismo para Sakai".  
Interpretando correctamente las palabras de Bolt, Fuji llamó a un estudiante llamado Ishino y le explicó lo que debía hacer.  
El Perro se despidió de sus dos amigos. "Si no sobrevivo, Hiroko, Morita, traten de decirle pronto a mi esposa que sea muy feliz".  
"Dile que espere un momento. -le pidió Fuji al Akita. -Pues no puede ir allá ni con el estómago ni con las manos vacíos".  
Otro estudiante del Gato trajo un envoltorio de tela con comida suficiente para dos días y luego Bolt tuvo a su disposición, para elegir, armas de muchas clases. Pero como la mayoría le eran casi desconocidas, eligió su favorita de siempre -un Nunchaku- y un guante de cuero con púas imitando garras muy afiladas.  
Cargando la comida en su espalda, Bolt empezó su viaje heroico hacia el sur donde encontraría a Kaisetsu, ayudado por Ishino.  
El Kitsune en realidad ya sabía lo que podía pasar.  
"Ese Perro no parece de por aquí, Señor Kaisetsu -dijo Ishimura después de contar lo ocurrido. -Pero me atacó cerca del Monte Hanachigasen, donde está esa Casa de Guerreros dirigida por el viejo Fuji".  
"Ya sé quién es allí el Gato Maestro. No necesitas recordarme… A mi antiguo condiscípulo. Pero dices que después pudiste ver a ese Perro blanco subir con un Gato al techo de un autobús que venía a Sakai, ¿No?"  
"Así es, Señor Kaisets… ¡UGHHHH!" -Lo interrumpió la Katana del Kitsune atravesando su corazón.  
"Gracias por informarme, entonces. Aunque, si no fuiste capaz de derrotar a un Perro desconocido y tal vez ninguno de mis Inus esté disponible para detenerlo por el camino, tendré que encargarme personalmente de él".**

 **Tras muchas horas -y varios cambios obligatorios de autobuses en las distintas rutas-, Ishino y Bolt entraron a la ciudad donde vivía el Kitsune. O más bien…  
"Parece que alguien quiere verte en su casa ahora mismo". -Comentó el Gato, señalando un árbol donde un papel pegado allí decía: "¿Ya llegaste, Perro? …Yo estoy en la calle Ichiban, justo frente a una florería".  
Kaisetsu lo había dejado en varios accesos a Sakai para asegurarse de que Bolt viera el mensaje. Ishino se lo tradujo al Perro.  
"Muy bien, preguntemos dónde queda esa calle así termino pronto con todo esto. Quiero volver rápido a ese Monte… Y estar cuanto antes con mi esposa".  
"Te tienes confianza, eso es bueno -vio a un Cuervo y se dirigió a él. -Oye, ¿Tú sabes dónde queda la calle Ichiban?"  
Tuvo que preguntar cuatro veces más, pero con la quinta consiguió las indicaciones para llegar.  
"Sólo tienen que seguir por esta seiscientos metros hasta la segunda diagonal, después a la derecha hasta el primer cruce. Desde allí les conviene ir hacia la izquierda. Cuando hayan llegado al final de esa calle, vayan de nuevo a su derecha donde verán dos calles formando una cruz y una perpendicular a aquélla por la cual venían, Tomen la diagonal Midori hacia la izquierda; cuando vean la calle Fukuoka, caminen una vez más a la izquierda y encontrarán a doscientos metros la calle que buscan".  
"Japón tenía que ser…" -Comentó Bolt, y el Gato estuvo de acuerdo.  
"Encima de malo, muy cómodo… Quiere verme rápido pero no será él, quien salga para recibirme". -Refunfuñó ahora el Pastor Suizo.  
"Es cierto, Bolt, acabo de pensar sobre eso. El Kitsune contará con que estés muy cansado, después del largo viaje, así tendría más ventajas si llegan a combatir. Pero si quiere esperarte puede hacerlo; te conviene descansar un rato".  
"Ah, bueno. Pensaba ir cuanto antes por lo que dije apenas entramos a Sakai, pero acepto tu consejo, Ya puede esperarnos sentado, ese Kitsune".  
Ishino y él se quedaron unos cuarenta minutos observando a otros Gatos y Perros que pasaban. Mucho después de aburrirse haciendo eso, Bolt se sintió listo para el difícil combate que tenía por delante.  
"Bueno, ya podemos ir. Era yendo hacia allá, ¿No?"  
"Si, unos seiscientos metros" -Confirmó el Bobtail.  
Se desorientaron después del cruce que había pasando la diagonal, pero en cuanto el Gato pudo ver el nombre "Midori" supo que tenían cerca la calle Fukuoka.  
"Listo, ahora hacia la izquierda, era". -Recordó Ishino.  
"…Y al llegar a Ichiban también tenemos que buscar esa florería".  
"Preguntaremos, simplemente".  
"Me parece bien. Por supuesto, de ahí en más yo sigo solo".  
"Con una condición, Bolt: si no te veo salir en una hora, quiero tu permiso de antemano para enfrentar al Kitsune".  
"Déjame adivinar… Es por el honor".  
"Más que nada eso, sí".  
"Entonces te lo doy".  
Pero si bien había dicho aquéllas palabras horas antes frente a Fuji, él quería pelear únicamente por alguien: una Gata que ahora lo esperaba a miles de kilómetros a causa de un error.  
"Disculpen -llamó el Bobtail la atención de unos Perros que buscaban comida. -¿La florería queda para ese lado?"  
Ellos se miraron un momento, antes de responder.  
"La casa del Kitsune es la que tiene tres pisos y una escultura de Tigre en el techo".  
"Todos los que preguntan por esa florería, en realidad quieren ir a casa de Kaisetsu, pues él siempre la menciona como referencia. -Explicó el otro Perro. Luego les dio las indicaciones que necesitaban. -Vayan para la izquierda, siete cuadras, y habrán llegado".  
"Gracias, entonces -respondió Ishino. -Vaya… parece que estamos buscando a alguien muy famoso, y no lo sabíamos". -Comentó luego el Gato mientras caminaban con paso ligero.  
"Tal vez… Pero habrá que ver al final del día quién tiene más renombre, si él o yo".  
"Muy buenas palabras, Bolt, me gusta tu optimismo".  
Sólo faltaban ciento veinte metros…  
"Ahí veo la escultura. Mejor espérame en el árbol más cercano que encuentres".  
"Entendido, entonces. Ve y castígalo".  
Bolt pasó junto a la puerta pero apenas si le prestó atención; prefería una entrada más acorde con su nueva personalidad. Se detuvo frente a una ventana y la hizo saltar con su Rugido del Tigre mejorado.**

 **Entró a casa de Kaisetsu rápidamente para no darle tiempo al Kitsune de reponerse de la sorpresa y corrió a esconderse tras una gran maceta, aunque sólo con la idea de ver si aparecía en esa habitación y caerle encima inesperadamente.  
"Perro, ¿Acaso ya viniste? ¿Dónde estás, ahora? -preguntó Kaisetsu desde el segundo piso. -Voy a bajar, estés listo o no. Y tendrás que morir".  
Bolt tenía listos su guante y el Nunchaku. Si no le daba al Kitsune un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza para dejarlo aturdido, podía producirle un arañazo largo y profundo de por vida. Pero quería ver primero qué armas usaba él.  
"No me hagas perder la paciencia, Perro. ¡Sal a pelear!" -La voz venía ahora de algún lugar hacia la izquierda.  
Bolt hizo caer una biblioteca con tres estantes repletos de libros y adornos costosos; antes que todo terminara por el suelo, corrió hacia la puerta ubicada frente a él, llegando a un dormitorio mientras Kaisetsu entraba a la habitación de la maceta.  
"¿Aún te escondes? ¿Acaso no te dijo Fuji que debías pelear?"  
La única respuesta del Perro en esta ocasión fue el ruido de un jarrón antiguo roto por un golpe dado con el Nunchaku.  
"¿Conque quieres destruir todo lo que tengo en mi casa? Típica actitud de Perro cuando no puede enfrentar un peligro o salirse con la suya".  
El Kitsune se asomó a la habitación siguiente y… Un plato de bronce lanzado como un gran Shuriken lo golpeó en plena cara, dejándole un largo corte por la fuerza del impacto.  
"¡GRRRRRRRR! ¡Ven y enfréntame de una vez, grandísimo cobarde!"  
Kaisetsu ya empezaba a creer que su atacante era algún experto Gato Ninja como Hatsumi. Pero no podía ser…  
"¿Qué te pasa, Perro, después de todo no vas a pelear?"  
"No soy un Perro, Kitsune -habló Bolt por primera vez desde el primer piso, con la voz más ronca que pudo usar. -Soy un Tigre y estoy de cacería".  
"¿Ah, sí…? ¿Por qué no me atacas, entonces?"  
¡CRASH! Otro jarrón igual de valioso quedó hecho trizas por el Nunchaku de Bolt.  
"Ya está, lo lograste. ¡Voy a buscarte y si puedo te dejaré igual que a ese jarrón!"  
Empezó a correr por toda la planta baja con su arma lista para usarla; luego subió al primer piso… Justo después del último escalón encontró los fragmentos afilados de varios objetos valiosos que Bolt había destruido. Ahora tenía lastimados la cara y los pies con heridas sangrantes, pues caminaba todo el tiempo como una persona, igual que todos los Kitsunes.  
"Ah, muy bien… Pero ya verás si a pesar de esto te alcanzo". -Gruñó el Kitsune. Sin embargo estaba empezando a sospechar que debía tener cuidado, de ahí en adelante.  
Apenas Kaisetsu terminó de hablar, Bolt hizo su ataque. Entonces vio cuál parecía ser el arma favorita del Kitsune.  
"¿Un Nunchaku, también? …Bueno, veamos quién le rompe primero la cabeza al otro".  
"Si quieres… Pero sabía que no podías ser un Tigre".  
"¡Eso tambien, lo veremos enseguida!" -Gruñó el Perro, corriendo hacia Kaisetsu para golpearlo furioso.  
El del Kitsune llegó primero pero fue a darle en el cuello. El de Bolt habría hundido un clavo en un solo intento, pues además había sido en un costado de la cabeza.  
"Ah, parece que eras muy fuerte, Perro… ¿También te entrenó Fuji?"  
"¡Eso no te importa, Zorrito!" -Ladró entonces Bolt, dándole ahora uno en mitad del brazo.  
"Sí, que me importa -replicó él, como haciendo ver que no le dolía nada, "ese golpecito". -…Porque el Gato y yo una vez nos entrenamos al mismo tiempo, en la Casa de los Guerreros".  
"¿Y acaso quieres que le mande saludos tuyos? ¡Yo no vine aquí para charlar, además!"  
"Me imagino… Viniste por el honor, sin duda".  
"¿Tú qué sabes, de mis motivos para venir a Sakai?"  
"Fácil, Perro: porque Fuji, esa antigüedad de Gato, al ver lo que le hiciste a Ishimura te dijo que eras capaz de enfrentarme. Siempre hacía eso cuando aún no éramos enemigos y por lo visto siguió haciéndolo. Traducción: Fuji te usó, Perro".  
"Nada de eso, yo decidí por mí mismo, venir hasta acá. ¡Y si me hubiera usado, también me parecería mejor que tus crímenes!"  
"No sé de qué crímenes hablas, pero…"  
"¡DE TODAS LAS GATAS A QUIENES MATASTE! ¡TOMA OTRO GOLPE!"  
Después de recibirlo, Kaisetsu extendio un brazo y sujetó con mucha fuerza por el cuello a Bolt.  
"Bueno, ahora tendrás que escucharme y será por última vez en tu vida. No importa cuánto te hayas entrenado, ni dónde. Yo sigo siendo más fuerte que tú -Bolt forcejeaba intentando liberarse pero las palabras del Kitsune parecían muy ciertas. -Fuiste muy fuerte para destrozar mis objetos valiosos, ¿No? -le dio ahí mismo un golpe arriba de la cabeza con el Nunchaku. -¿Lo eres también para esto, Perro-Nariz-Pegada-Al-Piso…? ¿Perro-Levanta-Piernas…?"  
Bolt sentía que empezaba a perder el conocimiento y necesitaba urgentemente un poco de aire. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o… Sólo quedaría su honor.  
"¡No!" -Gritó muy adentro de él, buscando allí las fuerzas que aún le quedaban. Levantó casi sin mirar la mano donde tenía el guante y… Las garras detuvieron el Nunchaku de Kaisetsu, clavándose en la madera.  
Sin poder creer que hubiera descubierto ese nuevo uso del Guante-Garra, de todos modos bajó rápidamente la mano izquierda haciendo que el arma del Kitsune quedara en el piso. Cuando Kaisetsu, un poco sorprendido por lo ocurrido, aflojó apenas la presión con la cual intentaba estrangularlo, Bolt pudo golpearlo nuevamente con el suyo a un costado de la nariz, dejando al Kitsune más sangrante y encolerizado.  
El Perro ahora no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo, pasara lo que pasara. Aunque su oponente parecía dos o tres veces más fuerte, ya tenía bastantes marcas de sus ataques y a Bolt no le quedaba otra opción que seguir haciéndolo sangrar, romperle algunos huesos… Ser tan violento como un Tigre cuando está furioso.  
Dando un tirón levantó la mano izquierda (había estado manteniendo inmóvil el Nunchaku del Kitsune); le hundió las garras metálicas en ese lado del cuello y enseguida hizo un movimiento de arañazo, dejándole ahora otras tres heridas abiertas.  
El Kitsune saltó hacia atrás casi un metro… Pero Bolt no iba a quedarse esperando el siguiente ataque de Kaisetsu.  
Dio también un salto y esta vez el golpe de su Nunchaku fue sobre la cabeza del Kitsune como un choque a ochenta kilómetros por hora, dejándolo por fin inconsciente.  
Bolt al verlo así no pudo creer, sin embargo, que hubiera podido ganarle en combate a uno de ellos.  
"Lo único malo -pensó. -es que con esto no basta. Si me voy ahora, cuando despierte será peor… El Kitsune, quiero decir. No puedo dejarlo seguir con sus crímenes".  
Fue hacia él y mientras lo mantenía contra el suelo con una mano, la del guante hundió las garras en el corazón de Kaisetsu y lo destrozó. El Kitsune, con una reacción violenta, quiso estrangularlo otra vez, pero eso duró sólo unos segundos. Kaisetsu murió poco después.  
"Te dije que era un Tigre, Zorrito…" -Por fin podía volver con Ishino al Monte Hanachigasen.**

 **Horas después, nuevamente en la Casa de los Guerreros…  
"Lo derroté, Gran Maestro -decía un entusiasmado Bolt mientras Morita iba traduciendo. -No sé muy bien cómo hice, pero logré matarlo antes que él a mí".  
"Yo puedo decir, o suponer, que hiciste lo correcto y en el momento apropiado -lo elogió el Gato Fuji. -De otro modo, contra Kaisetsu no habrías sobrevivido".  
"Usted lo conoció, al parecer…" -Se atrevió entonces a decir, el Perro. Morita tradujo otra vez.  
"Por desgracia, sí. Pero después lo dejé seguir con su maldad y me establecí en esta Casa de Guerreros, donde al menos pude entrenar a Mitsusuke".  
"¡Ah, sí, mi amigo Akita me dijo que él había estado aquí para ser un guerrero!" -recordó Bolt. -Y yo lo conocí en Los Ángeles".  
"Pero ahora no se encuentra tan lejos. Si quieres verlo…"  
Fuji caminó un momento hacia una sala contigua y cuando volvió de allí, entró con otro Bobtail.  
"¡Mitsusuke, viniste desde Los Ángeles!"  
"Así es… Tenía que llevarte de vuelta a tu país, y a la ciudad donde tu esposa te espera".  
"Cierto, tengo que regresar allá cuanto antes. ¿Pero cómo supieron en el Templo, que yo estaba aquí?"  
"Pues… Mi antiguo Maestro Fuji nos mandó un mensaje y, apenas supimos que tu esposa había llegado sola a Nueva York, yo vine a buscarte. Me quedé esperándote mientras estabas en Sakai…"  
"Perdón por interrumpir, pero quisiera saber… Ella está bien, ¿Verdad?"  
"Sí, Boruto-San. Según me dijeron poco antes de que fuera a meterme en ese avión, tu esposa se encuentra bien. Cuatro Inus, en cambio… Definitivamente no lo están".  
Bolt ni siquiera pudo llegar a imaginar porqué podían haber terminado tan mal los Inus.  
"¿Fue… Ella, realmente? ¿Mi hermosa Mittens pudo dejar así a cuatro Perros y sin ayuda?"  
"Sí, porque lo hizo para vengar tu muerte, tal como lo cree la Señorita Mittens. Pues desde que llegó a Nueva York piensa que esos Inus pudieron encontrarte y liquidarte. Así se lo dijo a Pou Miang, el Gato que dirige el Templo neoyorquino".  
"Por los Ocho Inmortales, como dirían en el Templo… Tal vez tenga que cuidarme desde ahora, de hacer enojar a mi esposa".  
"No lo creo, Boruto-San; y aunque eso ocurra, no creo que llegue a tanto para desquitarse".  
"Eso espero… Bueno, ¿Cómo es que volvemos, entonces?"  
"Salimos del mismo Aeropuerto -respondió Mitsusuke -donde subiste al techo del autobús que te llevó a Kibichuo".  
"Pero tenemos que esperar hasta mañana a primera hora, en que pasa cerca de aquí uno directo al Aeropuerto Okayama". -Aclaró Morita.  
"Ah, bueno… Si no puedo reunirme cuanto antes con mi princesita…" -Suspiró Bolt.**

 **El caso es que las horas pasaron; a las 4:35 AM, dos Perros y un Japanese Bobtail fueron a la ruta más cercana al Monte Hanachigasen donde esperarían el autobús, en el cual Mitsusuke y el Pastor Suizo viajarían como polizones y se esconderían más tarde en el avión apropiado que cruzara el gran océano; alejando a Bolt de un lejano sueño oriental donde sin embargo también era un héroe; haciéndolo despertar en Nueva York de nuevo con su amada Mittens.**


	4. Bolt en El Dragón Azul

**"¡BOLT! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡TE NECESITOOOOO!"  
La Gata había quedado atrapada en casa de Akuma… No sabía por cuánto tiempo la tendría allí el Kitsune y… Una canción volviendo a empezar apenas terminaba le hablaba de alguien a quien ahora estaba segura de no volver a encontrar, al igual que la nota con imágenes de un imposible Bolt viviendo en Virginia junto a otra Gata.  
"¡No, ninguna de las dos cosas puede ser cierta! …Mi amado Perro, sólo tiene por esposa a una Gata, ¡Y ESA SOY YO!" -Le gritó a la que, en esa revista, acariciaba con su nariz el cuello del Pastor Suizo.  
Pero si no la había cambiado de pronto, abandonándola igual que a sus hijos, ¿Dónde estaba él?  
Mittens luchaba interiormente contra dos posibilidades igualmente horribles, y tendría que hacerlo durante muchas horas aún, siempre con la canción de fondo.  
Akuma había salido un rato antes, en busca de Isamu. Como se sabe, dos Birmanos del "Dragón Azul" llevaron a enterrar el cadáver del Inu para que el Kitsune nunca supiera lo ocurrido con él.  
Tras perder casi dos horas buscándolo, emprendió desde el norte de Manhattan el regreso a Chinatown, siempre ignorando completamente las reacciones de quienes lo veían al pasar.  
"Bueno -pensaba. -Tal vez pudo salir de esta isla. Tendría que pedirle a Skybreaker que lo encontrara, pero creo tener una misión mucho mejor para él. Sí, eso estará bien".  
Apenas estuvo de nuevo en su casa, llamó al Águila.  
"** **Lleva este mensaje a Los Ángeles y déjalo caer en el Templo Shé hé Lǎohǔ". -Le ordenó. Skybreaker levantó vuelo y Akuma fue a la parte de su casa desde donde podía decirle cosas a Mittens.  
"** **Ya volví, aunque no pude encontrar a Isamu. Pero no me extrañabas, ¿Verdad, Gata? ¿Y qué te parece ahora, esa canción? ¿Te trae muchos recuerdos?"  
** " **Cállate, Zorrito repugnante… O mejor ven, que quiero matarte".  
"¿En seriooooo? …Es una lástima, entonces. Me siento tan bien donde estoy ahora, que no tengo ganas de ir a esa habitación".  
"¡Entonces déjame en paz! -gritó ella. Luego se le ocurrió otra cosa. -Mi esposo debe estar cerca. ¡Ve a buscarlo!"  
**" **Ah, sigues negándote a aceptar la realidad… No importa. De cualquier modo no te haré ese favor. Tengo otros planes, Gata. Acabo de mandar un mensaje a ese Templo…** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ, pero antes que otro de esos Birmanos pueda llegar tú habrás pasado a la historia. Yo sólo tengo que esperar hasta encontrarte debilitada por el hambre y acabar contigo fácilmente. Hasta pronto, Gata, voy a dormir un rato".  
"** **¡YA VERÁS CÓMO TE DEJA MI BOLT SI ES QUE CONSIGUES MATARME, BASURA DE KITSUNE!"  
Unos segundos después, la canción volvía a empezar.  
"** **De algún modo pagarás por todo esto, Kitsune, lo juro…" -Dijo esta vez Mittens, sólo que ahora ó para la Gata prisionera el segundo día de su encierro. No había podido dormir del todo bien y ahora la música… Sonaba más fuerte. Akuma había subido el volumen.  
"¡Maldito Kitsune, deja el volumen como estaba!"  
"¿Pero por qué…? ¡Si es la canción que tanto les gusta, a ti y a ese Perro!"  
**" **Nada de eso es asunto tuyo, Zorrito. Y si no haces lo que te pedí hace un momento, por lo menos cállate".  
"Bueno, si no te gusta oír mi voz, me voy. De todos modos quiero ir a buscar algunas Gatas a quienes matar ahora que ningún Gato del Dragón Azul o de Los Ángeles puede molestarme. Te dejo otra vez con la canción y… Felices recuerdos…"  
"Bolt, por favor… Perrito mío, ¿Dónde estás?" -Lloró la Gata una vez más (en ese momento exactamente, el Perro y Mitsusuke empezaban a volver en el avión que acababa de despegar desde Okayama).**

 **Y en Los Ángeles, casi al mismo tiempo…**  
 **"Mire, Gran Maestro Shang-Po, lo que acabo de traer del patio" -le dio al Gato Jefe del Templo un Birmano estudiante de Shé Quan.**  
 **"Tengo en mi casa a una Gata que seguro ustedes conocen. No les aconsejo tratar de rescatarla, porque sólo van a llevar su cadáver si es que logran descubrir dónde vivo y entrar, además (Firmado, Akuma)".**  
 **Shang-Po terminó de leer y caminó, preocupado, por los pasillos del Templo, pensando qué haría al respecto. Luego puso al tanto de todo a los Siete Guerreros.**  
 **"No, Musashi-Sama; no sé cómo se las arregló el Kitsune para atrapar a la Señorita Mittens… Y con Bolt teniendo que volver de Japón, lo que realmente necesitamos para salvarla ahora es un milagro".**  
 **"De todos modos tenemos que ir -continuó Musashi. -Pues ese fue nuestro propósito desde que conocimos a la esposa de Bolt: proteger a la Señorita Mittens".**  
 **"Es cierto, pero ya pudimos ver el mensaje de Akuma… Nos ve entrar a su casa, y la Gata muere".**  
 **"¿Y si mandamos a Hatsumi, aunque ahora este ocupado entrenando a Gino?" -Sugirió Nobunaga.**  
 **"Estuve pensando en esa posibilidad. Hoy voy a preguntarle".**  
 **Pasó por su habitación mientras buscaba al Gato experto y allí encontró un nuevo mensaje de Fuji.**  
 **"Mitsusuke y el Perro acaban de salir escondidos en el avión. Llegarán a Nueva York en unas quince horas (aproximadamente a las 11 AM)".**  
 **Pasó otro día y, poco antes de las 12 AM, un avión que llegaba a Manhattan desde el Aeropuerto de Okayama trajo dos pasajeros de incógnito: Mitsusuke y Bolt… El Perro blanco al fin estaba cerca de su amada Mittens.**  
 **Para ella sólo había empezado su tercer día como prisionera en un cuartito sin ventanas, con la única compañía de una canción programada en ciclo sin fin y la ocasional voz del Kitsune Akuma.**  
 **Ahora además tenía hambre de dos días y comenzaba a sentirse debilitada. Ese día él lo pasaría afuera hasta la noche, intentando encontrar al Inu Isamu; no quería aceptar que había logrado escapar tan fácilmente.**  
 **"Bolt, por favor… Si estás con vida ven pronto, o… Tendremos que reunirnos allá, aunque nuestros hijos… Pero al menos todos ellos, tienen que poder vivir sin amenaza ni temor. Bolty… Tu Gata te amará y esperará hasta su último minuto de vida".**  
 **Se durmió otra vez, esperando con eso aliviar un rato los dolores del hambre.**

 **En el Dragón Azul seguían sin saber dónde vivía Akuma, pero en cierto momento empezaron a sospechar de un Águila Calva que pasaba a muy poca altura y descendiendo hacia el sur.**  
 **También una hora y diez antes del arribo de ese avión, apareció en el Templo** **Shé hé Lǎohǔ nada menos que Tsé Kiang; traía la famosa revista con la falsa historia donde Bolt aparecía junto a una Gata de Virginia.  
"** **El Kitsune va a tener una pequeña sorpresa" -Comentó Shang-Po apenas pudo acabar de leerla.**

 **"** **Bueno, ya estamos fuera del avión. ¡A buscar a mi esposa!"  
Bolt habría ido así de rápido por toda la ciudad, para estar otra vez junto a ella.  
"** **No, Boruto-san. Te dejaría ir, pero no podrías mover ni una mano, tal como estás; ni siquiera para ayudar a la Señorita Mittens. Debes recobrar tus fuerzas y venir conmigo primero al Templo de esta ciudad: el Dragón Azul".  
El Perro tardó en aceptar el consejo de Mitsusuke.  
"** **¿Y acaso también le dicen así a Nueva York?" -Preguntó luego.  
"** **No, ese es el nombre del Templo. Y ahora tal vez hayas comprendido porqué necesitas descansar. Vamos allá, pues".  
Casi una hora más tarde, entonces…  
"** **¿QUÉ? ¿Mi esposa en manos de ese Kitsune y desde el otro día?" -Preguntó shockeado Bolt luego de enterarse, mientras algunos trataban de calmarlo.  
"** **¿Pero cómo puedo quedarme aquí? ¡Tengo que sacarla ya mismo de esa casa!"  
"** **Es que aún estamos tratando de descubrir dónde vive el Kitsune -se apresuró a decir un Birmano, y le explicó lo del Águila. -Además, no puedes ir allá sin esto".  
Bolt miró extrañado una bolsa con comida; había supuesto que le darían algún tipo de arma especial.  
"** **El Kitsune no se habrá molestado en darle de comer a tu esposa, como te imaginarás".  
"** **Si es que… Por supuesto…" -Tembló el Perro sin siquiera atreverse a terminar la temida frase".]  
"** **Estamos seguros de que sigue con vida. El Gran Birmano Pou-Miang hizo llegar a cada rincón de Manhattan la orden de que si cualquier ser viviente encontraba algo de tu esposa lo comunicara de inmediato y personalmente en nuestro Templo, y hasta hoy nadie trajo tales noticias".  
El Perro no se sintió mucho mejor sabiendo eso.  
"** **¿Pero cómo haré para compensarla? …Mi pobrecita Mittens. ¡Tres días así!"  
"** **Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Ahora sólo espera que alguien descubra dónde está esa casa".  
"** **Háganlo pronto, entonces… Creo que ya sé cómo compensar a mi Gatita".  
Poco después del mediodía, un Manx vio a Skybreaker pasando a muy baja altura -quince metros- sobre su jardín. La casa del Kitsune estaba muy cerca.  
El Gato subió a una rama para ver dónde iba aunque sólo por curiosidad. No sabía nada, de la relación entre el Águila Calva, Mittens y el Dragón Azul.  
Skybreaker de todos modos desapareció tras unos tejados antes que el Manx pudiera verlo. Pero al encontrar la casa vacía excepto por Mittens, el  
Águila se quedó a esperar al Kitsune en el techo, junto a la ventana de una buhardilla.**

 **Akuma volvió a las 8:20 PM, con aire confiado a pesar de no haber encontrado el menor rastro del Akita Inu. No prestó atención al Águila y se dirigió a la habitación desde donde podía hablarle a Mittens una vez más.**  
 **"** **Sigues ahí, ¿Verdad? …No pude venir antes porque estaba buscando a uno de mis Inus".  
La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar.  
"** **Eso no me importa, Zorrito…" -Hasta su voz se notaba débil.  
"** **Me imagino. Pero esto sí te importará: mañana voy a entrar ahí en algún momento del día, para eliminarte de una vez. Disfruta tus últimas horas, Gata. Y la canción, casi olvido mencionar".  
Mittens esta vez ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas suficientes para insultarlo. Su mente buscó un refugio en el recuerdo de Bolt.  
"** **Mi… Bolty. Yo… Te amaré incluso aunque lo de esa revista sea verdad".**


	5. El fin de la tristeza

**La encontraron gracias a una Ratesa llamada Cindy.  
Ella había tenido la semana anterior cuatro Ratitas y después del segundo día de aguantar unos ruidos molestos, se llevó a sus hijos lo más lejos posible.  
En cuanto se enteró de que todos debían dar cualquier información relacionada con Mittens al Templo del Dragón Azul, ella fue a hablar con los Birmanos a pesar de no saber dónde podia estar la Gata.  
"No, yo nací y crecí en una casa de este Barrio... Y hace poco pude ser madre de cuatro Ratitas. Pero desde el otro día, el que vive allí no me deja ni un minuto de paz, con una canción que no para de sonar, acerca de no sé qué palabras difíciles. Mis hijos necesitan dormir y por supuesto yo también. Tuve que llevarlos a otra casa, cerca de este Templo, y..."  
"Bueno, es triste lo que te pasó, pero nosotros necesitamos encontrar a una Gata llamada Mittens, que ahora está prisionera en algún lado. Si después sabes algo, no tardes en volver".  
Ella entonces se fue, pero no habían pasado dos horas, cuando llegó al Templo una nota que mostraba a Bolt viviendo en Virginia.  
Apenas Pou Miang leyó varias veces un párrafo que le llamó la atención... (A pesar de estar con su nueva esposa a la que por supuesto ama -con quien espera tener familia muy pronto, lejos de los malos momentos que vivió en Los Ángeles-, Bolt evidentemente recuerda la canción "Words don't come easy", que según él sirvió para empezar su relación anterior, pero ahora trata de olvidar) ...¡BUSQUEN A ESA RATEEEESAAAAAAAA!"  
...Dos Birmanos encontraron a Cindy como una hora después.**

 **Antes de ir a dormir, Akuma tuvo ocasión de ver lo que había ocurrido con el Kitsune de Sakai.**  
 **"Conque sí, ¿Eh? ...Al parecer fue Bolt. Pero no importa mucho, ahora, porque esa Gata ya no tendrá tiempo de enterarse".**  
 **Y afuera de la casa...**  
 **"Es aquí -les dijo Cindy a los dos Gatos que la acompañaban. -De esta casa tuve que salir con mis cuatro bebés".**

 **"Bolt, estamos seguros de saber dónde tiene el Kitsune a tu esposa". -Afirmó luego uno de ellos de vuelta en el Templo.**  
 **"¿De verdad? ¡Vamos allá, entonces!"**  
 **"No te olvides de la bolsa con comida".**  
 **"¡Ya la tengo, corran! ¡Lléveme rápido a esa casa!"**

 **A las 10.22 PM, el Perro estaba frente a la vivienda de Akuma. Con el Guante-Garra que había traído de Japón hizo varias rajaduras en la puerta, antes de arremeter para romperla.**  
 **"¿Eres tú, Perro...? ¿O son los Gatitos del Dragón Azul? ¡De cualquier modo allá voy!"**  
 **"Ustedes sólo entreténganlo un rato, que después me encargaré de él. Primero, mi esposa. ¡Ah, por supuesto...!" -Oyó parte de la canción que lo había unido a la Gata para siempre.**  
 **¡CRAAAAAAACK! -Con esta puerta Bolt ni siquiera perdió tiempo en usar su Guante-Garra. Cuando Mittens despertó sobresaltada...**  
 **"¿El Kitsune...? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡El fantasma de mi Bolt!"**  
 **El Perro se quedó unos momentos impresionado por el estado de ella.**  
 **"Sí -dijo entonces para evitar perder más tiempo. -Pero vine a sacarte de aquí y te traje comida. Si quieres, antes de salir..."**  
 **"No... No puedo creerlo... ¡BOOOOOOOOOLT!" -Se largó a llorar Mittens, creyendo lo que él le había dicho.**  
 **"Espera, princesita, mejor te llevo rápido hasta un lugar seguro. Te subiré sobre mi espalda y allá por fin podrás comer para recuperar tus fuerzas".**  
 **Y así lo hizo. Mittens, aun estando debilitada por el hambre, no entendía cómo el cuerpo de ese fantasma parecía tan real.**  
 **En el cuarto donde ella había sufrido tres días Bolt también pudo ver la falsa nota sobre su nueva esposa y... Rugió con todas sus fuerzas.**  
 **Estando ahora entre el deseo de partir en dos a Akuma y la obligación de atender a Mittens finalmente se inclinó por esto último, rogando que el Kitsune no pudiera matar entretanto a los dos Gatos.**  
 **Bolt dejó a su esposa en el Salón de la Puerta del Templo, pidiendo además que le trajeran agua.**  
 **"Aquí tienes, princesita, trata de comer. Porque después... Quiero decir, esta misma noche, te vuelves a Los Ángeles con Li-Kuei y Mitsusuke, para reunirte y estar con nuestros hijos hasta que yo también vaya".**  
 **Sin entender mucho de lo que decía ese fantasma, el cual usaba palabras de un tiempo pasado aunque no muy lejano como princesita y Mitsusuke, de todos modos empezó a comer; muy despacio pero agradecida.**

 **Bolt regresó a casa de Akuma, corriendo otra vez, pero en casa del Kitsune no andaban del todo bien las cosas. Akuma había logrado atravesar con su Katana a uno de los Birmanos y el otro hacía lo posible por cumplir la primera orden de Bolt.**  
 **En cuanto pudo llegar, sin embargo, el Perro se abalanzó sobre Akuma, arrinconándolo contra la pared opuesta a la entrada. Le apretó el cuello obligándolo a abrir la boca y enseguida puso su Guante-Garra justo sobre la lengua del Kitsune.**  
 **"¿Así que me fui a vivir con otra Gata? ¿ESO TAMBIÉN, TENÍA QUE CREER MI ESPOSA MITTENS?"**  
 **"¡NO MUEVAS NI UN DEDO, ZORRITO INÚTIL -Rugió ahora el Perro, al advertir un intento de ataque del Kitsune. -¡O te destrozo hasta la garganta!"**  
 **A Akuma no le quedaba otra opción que rendirse; sin embargo se consideraba a sí mismo demasiado importante como para hacerlo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza ("¡Por lo menos perderás una mano, Perro!"), sólo que Bolt tiró enseguida y consiguió sacarla... El Kitsune, con la boca destrozada y varios dientes menos, ahora ni siquiera podía hacer otra cosa que aullar de un modo extraño. El Perro completó su acto de castigo clavando las ya ensangrentadas garras metálicas en el cuello del Kitsune, arañando luego hacia abajo.**  
 **En apenas tres días, entonces, Bolt había logrado matar a dos de ellos. Pero no iba a ser él, quien considerara terminado su trabajo. Sin duda podía ir a cierta dirección, allí mismo, en Manhattan.**

 **Día 6**

 **De modo que a la mañana siguiente, mientras Mittens -triste pero un poco más recuperada- estaba pasando con el avión sobre Nevada… La sala de redacción de una revista apareció completamente destruída: computadoras, impresoras, muebles con cajones, cámaras fotográficas, teléfonos, intercomunicadores… Todo estaba roto y repartido en partes iguales en cada oficina y sector.**  
 **Bolt había igualado con todo eso a Mittens; su destrucción había quedado grabada parcialmente en una cámara de seguridad, claro que para él habría sido perfecto si lo hubieran registrado todo el tiempo. Los de esa revista tenían que acordarse de él durante mucho tiempo.**  
 **Skybreaker salió volando después del amanecer cuando vio lo que había pasado, hacia el norte; desde entonces algunos dijeron haberlo visto en Canadá.**  
 **Volviendo a Bolt, el Perro se escondió en un avión tras asegurarse de que iba a Los Ángeles (¡No iré en otra caja… Ya tuve demasiadas experiencias, viajando de ese modo!) y salió para esa ciudad a las 6 AM.**

 **Mittens, Li-Kuei y Mitsusuke llegaron a destino poco antes de las 10 AM. El Bobtail la ayudó a salir del avión, le consiguió otro poco de comida y agua y ella al fin pudo caminar sin más dificultad que la de su gran tristeza por Bolt.**  
 **Por eso, en cuanto pudieron llegar al Templo Shé hé L** **ǎ** **oh** **ǔ** **…  
"¡Mami, volviste! -su hija mayor se detuvo de pronto. -¿Pero qué te pasó?"  
"¿Dónde está papá?" -Preguntó Snowy, pero no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.  
"Él ya no volverá. Hija… Gino, déjenme abrazarlos…".  
La Gata y los dos Perritos estuvieron llorando hasta que intervino Mitsusuke.  
"Esperen, Snowy y Gino. Mittensu-Sama, usted tuvo una pesadilla".  
"Pero… Guerrero Mitsusuke…" -Empezó a decir ella.  
"Para usted realmente fue así. Pronto podrá dejarla muy atrás, sin embargo, y todo será otra vez como lo fue mientras usted y su esposo estaban en el Loto Amarillo".  
"No entiendo, ¿A qué se refiere? Mi pobre Bolt…"  
"Dentro de poco lo entenderá, Mittensu-Sama… Lo que yo diga no hará mucha diferencia, si tiene que verlo usted misma -se inclinó de improviso ante ella respetuosamente y un minuto después todos los que estaban allí en ese momento, estudiantes o Maestros, hicieron lo mismo. -Por todo lo que hizo allá en Nueva York, es merecedora de un gran honor; un honor tal, Mittensu-Sama, que en comparación cualquier muerte es menos que un grano de arena".  
Ni la Gata ni sus hijos esperaban tales palabras; ellos todavía lagrimeaban imaginando a su padre muerto y tampoco supieron qué decir. Mittens finalmente pudo agradecer a todos antes de ir con Snowy y Gino a reunirse con los otros cinco Perritos.  
"Pero él apareció de todos modos, para sacarme de ese cuarto cuando yo apenas tenia esperanzas -dijo ahora ella como siguiendo en voz alta sus pensamientos mientras aún iban por un pasillo del Templo. -Y si los Birmanos lo honran como hicieron conmigo recién, yo lo amaré y recordaré mil veces más".  
"Lo mismo nosotros… ¿Pero qué pasó, allá? -volvió Gino sobre el tema. -Si es que quieres hablar ahora de eso".  
"Sí, ¿Por qué dijo Mitsusuke que habías tenido una pesadillla?" -Preguntó Snowy casi al mismo tiempo.  
La Gata tembló, antes de poder empezar el relato. Su llegada solitaria a Nueva York, la persecución; el Dragón Azul, los cuatro Inus, Isamu; el Kitsune, la canción… Esa canción que no paraba de sonar…  
"…Entonces vi al fantasma de mi Bolty. Me llevó sobre su espalda al Templo neoyorquino y después mi Maestro y Mitsusuke me llevaron al Aeropuerto; así pude estar ahora con ustedes".  
"Eh, este… ¿Estás segura de que un fantasma pudo llevarte de ese modo, mamá?"  
"No lo sé, hijo. Además yo iba casi desmayada, mientras él me sacaba de esa horrible casa".**

 **Pasó alrededor de veinticinco minutos con todos sus hijos; a las 11.10 AM Shu entró, diciendo: "Señorita Mittens, no se imagina lo felíz que estoy por ver que regresó. Tal vez Shang-Po organice algo en su honor. Ahora, si quiere ir conmigo al comedor… Pues una noticia que estuvieron dando le interesará".**  
 **La Gata, intrigada, lo siguió. Los Birmanos al verla se inclinaban hasta que ella había pasado y volvía la vista hacia ellos para agradecerles. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando ella y Shu entraron al comedor.**  
 **"Parece que le conviene empezar a acostumbrarse, Señorita Mittens -sonrió el Maestro de Bolt. -Según escuché, en Nueva York usted ahora es una especie de leyenda".**  
 **"¿De verdad…? ¿Sólo por haber matado a unos cuantos Perros?"**  
 **"Tal vez haya sido la forma en que lo hizo. Pero yo en su lugar no le quitaría tanta importancia, Señorita Mittens. Esos Perros estaban destruyendo incontables hogares, tanto como el Kitsune. Gracias a usted, muchos Gatos y Gatas podrán seguir viviendo en paz. -señaló el televisor. -Ah, aquí está de nuevo esa noticia que le convenía ver".**  
 **La Gata miró y… El video mostraba a un Perro blanco haciendo pedazos todo lo que había en varias oficinas de una editorial a golpes de Nunchaku y un guante con garras.**  
 **Monitores y teléfonos estrellándose contra las paredes, televisores sin nada dentro y cámaras aplastadas; muebles derribados sobre las mesas o convertidos en tablas sueltas, impresoras que parecían haber estallado; cintas de video formando extrañas figuras anudadas unas con otras, y una alfombra hecha con trozos de muchas revistas que sin embargo pertenecían a dos o tres ejemplares distintos.**  
 **"¿Qué opina, de todo eso? ¿Lo habrá hecho un fantasma?"**  
 **Mittens quedó boquiabierta.**  
 **"Pero, no es posible… Cuando lo vi, en esa habitación…"**  
 **"¿Y por qué no puede ser cierto?"**  
 **"Y, porque… Pues, porque… Bueno, no sé. ¿Pero cómo no apareció antes si es que en realidad está vivo?"**  
 **"Eso lo sabremos hoy mismo, quizás".**  
 **"A ustedes los Birmanos les gusta hablar en forma enigmática, ¿no?"**  
 **"Sí, pero sólo a veces; cuando nos parece conveniente. ¡Ah, mire! Por lo visto consideraron necesario pasar, relacionado con lo ocurrido en esa redacción, el video de su combate. Ahí está usted, dejando a cuatro Inus en pésimas condiciones".**  
 **"Estoy viendo lo que hice… Y ahora me causa terror. Nunca me hubiera imaginado capaz de semejante cosa".**  
 **La Mittens del video acababa de cortarle al Perro Hiroto los dos brazos y una pierna. La que estaba en el comedor no quiso seguir mirando.**  
 **"Disculpe, Maestro Shu, quiero volver a estar con mis hijos".**  
 **"No tengo inconveniente, Señorita Mittens".**  
 **Ella salió, pensativa. En su mente, otra vez, sólo había lugar para el Perro blanco.**  
 **Pero no podia, por mucho que intentara, encontrar una respuesta; principalmente porque no sabía cuál debía ser la pregunta.**  
 **¿Estaba vivo? ¿Lo habían matado los Inus? ¿Se le había aparecido su fantasma? ¿El video realmente era de la noche anterior?**  
 **Suspirando, la Gata se reunió otra vez con los Perritos -de edades variadas- que había tenido de Bolt.**

 **Shang-Po había salido temprano y al parecer iba a estar afuera muchas horas.**  
 **De todos los conocidos de Bolt y Mittens, Nancy y Rhino casi no se movían del Avellano que habían elegido para vivir con todos sus hijos; Chomp iba a casa de Selima y la Turkish visitaba en la suya al Scottish Terrier; Jessica, Olliver, Maybelline y Jumper se veían muy seguido y en ocasiones iban al Loto Amarillo; Thelma seguía amamantando a sus pequeños hijos. Cuando las nueve Ratitas no necesitaran más, de su leche, haria todo lo posible por brindársela a otras Ratitas huérfanas; también a Ratoncitos que hubieran perdido a su madre.**  
 **"De algún modo esta es mi misión… O por lo menos mi felicidad". -Decía Thelma cuando hablaba con alguien del asunto.**  
 **"Adopciones de todas clases, protagonizadas muchas veces por Gatas… Ellos mismos las provocaron". -Decían por su parte los Birmanos del Templo dirigido por Shang-Po, refiriéndose a los Inus y sus Jefes Kitsunes.**

 **Muy pocos Gatos, en el Templo o el Barrio Chino, podían saber que un avión pasando sobre Kansas justo al mediodía llevaba como polizón a Bolt. Estando entre los que no sabían, Mittens tampoco estaba segura de si debía llorar o seguir esperándolo… Eso la tenia en un estado entre serio y melancólico, que no le dejaba disfrutar del todo el reencuentro con sus hijos.**  
 **Por lo tanto ya es un buen momento para dejar pasar un poco más de seis horas de modo que el mencionado avión pueda efectuar su arribo a Los Ángeles.**

 **18.20: Bolt sintió los rebotes producidos por las ruedas, luego el largo carreteo disminuyendo la velocidad y apenas supo que habían abierto para hacer descender a los pasajeros, sin importarle nada excepto salir corrió entre turistas, pilotos y azafatas, todos sorprendidos y algunos asustados sólo de verlo pasar. Terminó de bajar por la escalera y sin detenerse ni aminorar su marcha comenzó a correr al lado de la autopista que llevaba a Los Ángeles.**  
 **Ahora sí, podia decir que había regresado.**  
 **"Habla Nancy otra vez, Maestro Shang-Po. Ahora él está llegando por Santa Ana Highway. Tal vez estuvo desorientado al entrar a Los Ángeles".**  
 **"Muy buen trabajo; trata de seguir informando cualquier situación".**  
 **"No se preocupe, en un rato vuelvo a llamar".**  
 **La esposa de Rhino aleteó sobre la Santa Ana siguiendo desde cierta altura a Bolt. Shang-Po le había pedido que lo hiciera como parte de un plan armado para esa noche. Otra parte de ese plan incluía la llegada de dos invitados bastante especiales, que habían salido el día anterior.**

 **De modo que a las 7 PM, en el Templo Shé hé L** **ǎ** **oh** **ǔ** **…  
"Señorita Mittens, ¿Puede ir conmigo y con sus hijos al patio?" -Preguntó Li-Kuei, asomando la cabeza.  
Ellos lo siguieron hasta allí y cuando salieron…  
…Parecia que todos los Gatos del Templo y del Loto Amarillo se hubieran congregado en ese patio. También estaban Thelma con sus nueve Ratitas, Selima y Chomp (Mittens no podia creer que el Scottish tuviera de nuevo una Gata junto a él), Jumper, Maybelline y sus Perritos, Olliver y Jessica con los suyos, Charlotte, Edward y sus tres hijos, Nancy y Rhino con todos los suyos; los "Siete Grandes Guerreros", Tsé-Kiang, Hatsumi y… Lo más increíble: incluso los tres Espíritus Vivientes se encontraban allí. Todos sin excepción se sentían cómodos igual que si el patio tuviera en realidad seiscientos metros cuadrados.  
Sólo un Birmano estudiante de Long Quan se había quedado en el "Salón de la Puerta", como encargado de hacer pasar a Bolt y a los dos invitados; luego se sumaría a la celebración.  
Los bebés de Thelma correteaban alrededor del Tigre Supremo, quien recostado cuan largo era los miraba sonriendo; la Serpiente Suprema hablaba con Li-Kuei y algunos estudiantes de Shé Quan. El Gran Dragón hacía otro tanto, preguntándole a Mitsusuke cosas sobre el Templo neoyorquino y su Espíritu Viviente.  
Snowy conversaba con un Gato del Loto Amarillo llamado Ling-Tao; parecía haber encontrado a su futuro esposo.  
Gino por supuesto acompañaba a Yuan Li; los padres de ella les permitían pasar un rato juntos.  
Nancy, Rhino y sus Hamstercitos se divertían un poco más allá con Selima, Chomp, Charlotte y Edward.  
El Pomerania, el Beagle y sus respectivas esposas hablaban con Shu respecto de lo que Bolt había hecho, tanto en Japón como en Nueva York.  
En cuanto a Mittens, descansando junto a sus tres hijos más pequeños al lado de una ventana, sólo pensaba en el Perro a quien nunca querría olvidar.**

 **Fue a las 7.12 PM que el Gato corrió desde el "Salón de la Puerta" hacia el patio, sorprendiendo allí a todos al decir en voz muy alta "¡Tigreeeeee! ", volviendo de inmediato a su puesto.**  
 **Mientras Shang-Po le indicaba a una Mittens aún más sorprendida que se colocara frente a la puerta, los Gatos Maestros de cada estilo formaban con sus estudiantes en total tres grupos; los Espíritus Vivientes se situaron junto a los Maestros de sus respectivos métodos.**  
 **De pronto la Gata lo vio y no tuvo tiempo ni de asustarse… El Perro blanco se arrojó sobre ella, derribándola en un abrazo.**  
 **"Perdón… Perdón, mi princesita… No pude hacer nada, para rescatarte antes". -Empezó a lagrimear, pero ella aún no volvía del shock. Sólo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos (¿Qué hace, este Perro, encima de mí?).**  
 **"¿Bolt…? -pudo decir al fin. -¡BOLT! ¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE?" -Por unos difíciles minutos pareció que el reencuentro no iba a ser tan felíz como todos esperaban.**  
 **"Me perdí, cielito. Y casi muero, al no poder verte…"**  
 **"¿DÓNDE - ESTUVISTE?"**  
 **Él se alejó un poco y bajó la vista antes de responder, como arrepentido.**  
 **"En Japón, princesita…"**  
 **"¿CÓMO…? No puedo creerlo".**  
 **"Esa mañana, después que nos despidiéramos, yo me escondí en una caja que estaba al lado de otras destinadas a Nueva York… Pero justo esa iba a Japón".**  
 **"¿Y qué hiciste, entonces?"**  
 **"Luego de buscarte y descubrir que no estaba donde habíamos planeado encontrarnos, subi al techo de un autobus que me dejó en un lugar llamado Kibichuo…" -Él siguió contando sobre Hiroko, Morita y el Monte Hanachigasen, pero la Gata encontraba difícil creerle completamente.**  
 **"Ah, por supuesto… Es a causa de esa revista -comprendió Bolt al notar la desconfianza de Mittens. -Pero puedo jurarte que no estuve con otra Gata, ni en Virginia ni en ningún otro lado".**  
 **"¿Y cuánto tiempo, dices que estuviste allá?"**  
 **"Un poco más de tres días… Hasta que fui con Mitsusuke al Aeropuerto".**  
 **"¿Por qué no volviste antes, de todos modos?"**  
 **Bolt se entristeció mucho más… Si no hubiera sido Mittens, quien preguntara eso, su respuesta habría sido furiosa y acompañada de muchos golpes.**  
 **"Pues, porque… Fui con Hiroko y su esposo al Monte Hanachigasen, cielito. Eso alteró todos mis planes".**  
 **"Una Gata… Con un Akita Inu. Otra cosa muy difícil de creer, entre todas las que me contaste".**  
 **"Pero mi cielito… ¿Qué te pasó, mientras yo no estaba? Mejor ahora tú cuéntame todo, Cobrita. Dime lo que ocurrió desde que mataste a esos Inus".**  
 **Estas últimas palabras la sorprendieron.**  
 **"Espera, ¿Dices que pudiste ver ese video donde estoy peleando contra cuatro Inus cerca del Chinatown?"**  
 **"No, Mitsusuke me contó algo cuando nos encontramos en esa Casa de los Guerreros".**  
 **Justo entonces, fuera o no inoportuno, el Gato encargado de abrir apareció en el patio, seguido por un Perro y su esposa. Bolt casi creyó tener visiones.**  
 **"¡HIROKO Y MORITA! -exclamó alegre. -¡Vinieron desde Hanachigasen!"**  
 **"No exactamente, amigo -aclaró el Inu. -Pasamos primero por nuestra Kibichuo natal y después sí, fuimos a escondernos en un avión para viajar a este país".**  
 **"Para tener en paz a nuestros hijos por venir…" -Lo corrigió cariñosamente, ella. Mittens miraba boquiabierta.**  
 **"¿Amigo…? ¿Hijos…? ¿Entonces era verdad?"**  
 **"Sí -sonrió Hiroko antes que Bolt pudiera responder. -¿Por qué, no lo creías?"**  
 **"Oh, no, yo… ¡AY, MI BOLTY…!" -Exclamó, llorando ahora desconsoladamente.**  
 **"Qué te hice, Tigrecito… Justo yo, desconfiar de ti…" -Continuó ella, como si nada en el mundo pudiera aliviar su repentino dolor. Pero él de todos modos lo intentó, abrazándola como protectoramente.**  
 **"Perdóname, Bolty… ¿Qué podría hacer ahora, para compensarte por toda mi incredulidad? …Pídeme lo que quieras, Tigrecito".**  
 **Él acercó sus labios al oido de Mittens.**  
 **"Vuelve a ser felíz -dijo en voz muy baja para que sólo ella lo oyera. -¿Nos reunimos con nuestros hijos o los llamo para que vengan? -preguntó esta vez en voz alta. -Me parece verlos ansiosos por estar con su padre".**

 **Y en realidad, sólo el hecho de que Mittens estuviera únicamente con su Perro en el momento del reencuentro, los había mantenido en su sitio a pesar de querer correr hacia Bolt para abrazarlo.**  
 **"¡Papiiiiiii! ¡Qué bueno que hayas vuelto!" -Exclamaron Snowy y Gino, que venían seguidos de White Star, White Warrior, White Sword, Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa y Pequeño Tigre Guerrero. La Russian Blue se alejó un poco con Morita, para dejar a la familia reunida.**  
 **Cuando Mittens, Bolt y sus hijos consideraron que se habían dado suficientes lametones dadas las circunstancias, ella y el Perro volvieron la vista hacia los tres grupos de Estudiantes, con sus Maestros, los Espíritus Vivientes, etc., que llenaban el patio de prácticas. Entonces vieron algo increíble: desde los Hamstercitos de Nancy y Rhino hasta el Gran Dragón, todos se inclinaban frente a ellos.**  
 **Bolt creyó que semejante muestra de respeto era por su amada Mittens, pero después Shang-Po caminó hacia la pareja que había vuelto a ser felíz.**  
 **"Los dos vengaron a muchos, Señorita Mittens y Guerrero Bolt. Las vidas que salvaron son imposibles de contar porque casi todas están por venir, como los hijos de Hiroko y el Akita Inu. Pero ustedes ya no son simples héroes… Sino que acaban de salvar a todos los Gatos de este país. Y si por casualidad imaginan a algún Kitsune apareciendo en Estados Unidos, pues me atrevo a decir que será muy difícil. Es como si ustedes ya hubieran colgado entre Nueva York y Los Ángeles un gigantesco cartel con la inscripción 'Aquí están Mittens y Bolt'. Por eso mismo se me ocurre que en otros países como Italia y China, con sólo oír sus nombres los Kitsunes y sus Inus sentirán al menos una sombra de miedo, esperando además que ustedes no estén allí. Les aseguro esto además, Guerrera Serpiente y Guerrero Tigre: muy pocos en el Templo habrían podido hacer tanto en una semana, como ustedes. Por cierto, Señorita Mittens, ¿Podria contar frente a todos de su hazaña en Nueva York? Después le tocará a Bolt, y usted no necesitará volver a hablar de eso si no lo desea".  
"Sí, por favor -volvió a pedirle él. -Y mejor, desde que llegaste a ese Aeropuerto".  
La Gata comenzó después de unos segundos a contar todo lo que ya le había dicho a Snowy y a Gino, aunque con algunos detalles más.  
"…Hasta que me despertó un ruido fuerte y creí que el Kitsune ya venía a matarme, pero durante muchas horas apenas entendí lo que estaba pasando".  
"Mi pobre Mittens… Bueno, yo salí de esa caja sin saber cómo aún era de día; después vi los carteles en japonés creyendo además que estaba en China, y cuando quise encontrarte porque tampoco entendía bien…"  
El Perro siguió contando todo lo de su viaje por cuatro lugares de Japón y su regreso a Nueva York en compañía del Guerrero Mitsusuke; la llegada al Templo del Dragón Azul, las sospechas que tenían de Skybreaker, Cindy, el ataque en casa del Kitsune, la destrucción efectuada por él y su vuelta a Los Ángeles.  
"¿Y tuviste miedo, también, Tigrecito?" -Le preguntó ella, inesperadamente.  
"Para nada, Cobrita. Ni siquiera de Akuma, aunque hasta a mí me parece raro".  
"No, Bolty, yo me refiero a lo que sentiste después de hacerle eso en la lengua al Kitsune con tu Guante-Garra". -Le contó sobre su propio temor causado por la forma en que había atacado a los Inus.  
"Ah, pero no te preocupes… -apoyó sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros de ella para tranquilizarla. -Si hiciste todo eso, fue porque practicaste mucho para hacerlo. Además, ¿Recuerdas esa inscripción que escribió Shu? … 'Tres hijas de un gran Tigre y de una Serpiente, bondadosa pero mortífera'. Ya no te sientas mal por eso, Cobrita".  
"Su esposo tiene razón -dijo acercándose alguien que hablaba con Mittens por primerísima vez. -Si el guerrero más capaz, fuerte o hábil del mundo tuviera miedo de causar daño a otros por lo que es, no podría afrontar un solo combate".  
**" **¡Puedes hablar! …Perdón, Suprema Señora Serpiente. No sabía que usted también hablaba".  
"Por supuesto que puedo, honorable Mittens. Sólo no acostumbro hacerlo, por mis obligaciones en el Segundo subsuelo. Pero creo que el Gran Maestro Shang-Po tiene algunos planes al respecto, de los cuales tal vez hable hoy mismo".  
"Así es, Gran Espíritu Viviente, pero va a ser mejor dentro del Templo. Son casi las nueve, y hace mucho frío".**

 **Todos agradecieron interiormente la tácita orden. Se acomodaron después lo mejor posible en el "Salón de la Puerta" y Shang-Po volvió a hablar.**  
 **"Espíritus Vivientes, Maestros, Guerreros, estudiantes, huéspedes del Templo y del Loto Amarillo… Como ya muchos de ustedes saben, desde mi primer día al frente del** **Shé hé L** **ǎ** **oh** **ǔ** **busco propagar por todas partes** **las relaciones entre distintas especies abarcando con ello grandes amistades, adopciones y enamoramientos. Mi idea personal contra la maldad de los Kitsunes y sus Perros Ninjas estuvo funcionando muy bien y puedo esperar resultados aun mejores, aparte de más numerosos.  
"A todos los que actuaron voluntariamente, colaborando con mi plan, quiero agradecerles desde aquí aunque no pueda verlos. Y por supuesto a quienes sí tengo ante mis ojos. Si quieren acercarse, todos los grandes Guerreros…"  
Musashi y los otros Gatos de los Clanes Shimazu y Tokugawa caminaron ceremoniosamente hacia Shang-Po, seguidos de Masaaki Hatsumi.  
"Disculpen, me parece ver a dos que también mencioné en cierto modo pero aún no vienen…"  
Mittens y Bolt, entendiendo esta vez las palabras del Birmano, fueron a situarse entre Nobunaga y Mitsusuke.  
"Señorita Mittens, ¿Le gustaría volver a formar parte de los 'Siete Guerreros', pero esta vez para siempre?"  
Ella realmente no esperaba esto.  
"Este… Pero Maestro Shang-Po… Yo no pertenezco a ninguno de los Clanes a los cuales ellos tanto representan y honran".  
"Si sólo es por eso no se preocupe: Masaaki Hatsumi está a punto de aceptar y él tampoco vino de Tokugawa o de Shimazu".  
**" **Pues no sé… ¿Ustedes qué opinan, Bolty, hijos?"  
"Yo digo que mereces ocupar ese lugar, mamá". -Respondió enseguida Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa.  
"Yo estoy de acuerdo -habló entonces Gino. -Si alguien de nuestra familia tiene derecho a estar entre los 'Siete Grandes Guerreros', esa eres tú. -pensó unos segundos y continuó. -Bueno, al menos siendo una Gata. En algún lado tal vez haya una versión de ellos con Perros, así papá también tendría esa oportunidad".  
"¿Y qué tal si él mismo, la hace? -se entusiasmó Snowy. -Podría…"  
"Espera, hija; sería una idea muy buena. Pero primero está el asunto de si mami puede, estar entre ellos. Y a eso, princesita, yo digo que no".  
"¿No, Bolty…?" -Se extrañó ella.  
"Pero, papá…"  
"Quise decir: no puede, sino que debe, hacerlo. Mittens, Cobrita, serás allí una guerrera muy hermosa". -Aclaró, antes de inclinarse inesperadamente frente a la Gata y los siete Perritos ladraban saltando de alegría.  
"Mittensu-Sama, nos sentimos desde ya muy honrados por su presencia" -Aseguró Musashi teniendo por cierto que ella aceptaría, y en realidad resultó ser así.  
"La honrada soy yo, entonces… Gracias a todos. Hicieron bien, en convencerme".  
Tras una breve ceremonia por la cual los "Siete Grandes Guerreros" volvieron a ser siete, Shang-Po retomó la palabra una vez más.  
"Bueno, esta es la decisión que tomé hace unas horas y quería hacer saber a todos: los tres Espíritus Vivientes seguirán teniendo sus obligaciones en los lugares que les fueron asignados, pero desde ahora podrán ir a su gusto por el Templo, cuantas veces lo deseen".  
Con esta última noticia, difícilmente podían estar mejor las cosas… Para Mittens y Bolt, sólo habría sido así si por ejemplo el Gran Dragón los hubiera llevado sobre su espalda hasta algún lugar paradisíaco.**

 **Mientras la Serpiente, el Dragón y el Tigre le agradecían al Birmano, Bolt hablaba con Gino.**  
 **"¿Y qué tal fueron tus primeras clases de Long Quan, hijo?"**  
 **"Ah, no vi mucho porque cuando los Birmanos supieron que Akuma usaba para defenderse el Kyusho Jitsu, Masaaki Hatsumi empezó a enseñarme ese Arte Marcial".**  
 **"Qué raro nombre… ¿Y cómo es, el Kyusho… Jitsu?"**  
 **"Muy difícil… Pero según creo, a uno lo golpean sin hacer mucha fuerza en lugares especialmente sensibles y queda en el suelo por un buen rato".**  
 **"Ah, de todos modos es parecido a lo que le hizo Musashi a Kenzaburrito… Me gustaría verlo".**

 **No muy lejos de ellos, Hiroko hablaba con Mittens; Thelma se sumaría a la conversación poco después.**  
 **"A mi amado Morita lo conocí una tarde bastante fría, en que dos Gatos Rex negros se divertían a su costa… No le daban golpes ni nada parecido, pero lo usaban casi como un juguete cuando él tenia apenas un año. Creo que a causa de eso quiso aprender a defenderse".**  
 **"Sí, seguramente iba a necesitarlo el pobrecito, a esa edad". -Estuvo de acuerdo la nueva Guerrera.**  
 **"El caso es que lo ayudé a librarse de los dos molestos y desde entonces estamos juntos".**  
 **"…Y tal vez gracias a eso no formó parte del Proyecto iniciado por los Kitsunes". -Concluyó acertadamente Mittens.**  
 **"Sí, yo salvé a mi tierno Morita de ser como ellos".**  
 **"O sea que también salvaste muchas vidas empezando por la de él". -Dijo acercándose, Thelma.**  
 **"A ella los Inus le mataron los Gatitos que había tenido, pero ahora es felíz con sus nueve Ratitas, ¿Verdad?"**  
 **"Sí, es como dice Mittens: no puedo sentir otra cosa viéndolas alrededor, sabiendo que siguen creciendo gracias a mí".**

 **Algo casi inesperado, pero no muy grave, vino a interrumpir su conversación cuando la voz de alguien muy relacionado con Mittens dijera "¡Uuuuugh!", un segundo antes que su dueño cayera al piso.**  
 **"Oh, no… Perdón, papá… -trató de que lo oyera Gino. -Le dije que podia pasar esto, pero él quería una demostración del Kiusho Jitsu -explicó el Perro a los que iban acercándose. -Y aunque sólo aprendí con Masaaki Hatsumi tres golpes, por lo visto funcionan".**  
 **"No te preocupes, Gino -dijo Musashi yendo hacia Bolt y sonriendo. -Enseguida estará bien".**  
 **Hizo presión con sus manos en dos lugares del cuello y a los pocos segundos Bolt se incorporó.**  
 **"El Kyusho Jitsu es peligroso, Guerrero Tigre; trata de no experimentar muy seguido sus efectos".**  
 **"Gracias… Desde ahora lo tendré en cuenta, Musashi-Sama".**  
 **Poco después de esto, el Perro llamó aparte a Mittens y a todos sus hijos.**  
 **"Princesita, te acuerdas de esa promesa que te hice hace unos meses, ¿Verdad? …Bueno, entonces… Aunque acabamos de volver y pasar por muchos peligros, ¿Qué te parece si un día vamos a cualquier país donde haya un Kitsune con sus Inus y nos encargamos de ellos?... Muy juntos, esta vez, hasta que hayamos derrotado a todos".**  
 **"Me encantaría, Tigrecito. Pero no sé si… ¿Ustedes qué opinan, niños?"**  
 **"Pues yo pienso que deberían, mamá -respondió casi enseguida Snowy. -Si los demás están de acuerdo…"**  
 **"Yo sí, aunque sea peligroso -habló en este caso White Sword. -Entre los dos, podrán defenderse y hacer muchas cosas. Además, pueden empezar cuando a ustedes mejor les parezca".**  
 **"Aunque ahora nos sentimos bien porque volvieron, vamos a estar igual o mejor sabiendo que ustedes están eliminando esa plaga de Inus y Kitsunes". -Agregó Pequeña Serpiente Hermosa a lo que había dicho su hermano.**  
 **"Será así entonces, hija -dijo Mittens abrazando a la Perrita. -El mes que viene a más tardar, empezaremos a ocuparnos de ellos".**


End file.
